


Delicate

by So_Yeah_Lolo



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Anxiety, Character Death, Confusion, Control, Depression, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fragile Character, I'm sorry if they're out of character at all, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, Leo is very confused, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Mind Control, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, Mind Meld, Past Mind Control, Past Torture, Psychological Torture, Stockholm Syndrome, Takumi is a good boy, Torture, doing my best
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-22 11:52:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 35,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15581373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/So_Yeah_Lolo/pseuds/So_Yeah_Lolo
Summary: “As Nohr has done to us, we will do to them. Forget your title and family, you are no longer Prince of Nohr, but Leo of Hoshido.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not my first, but my first multi on this site. This is my baby, I hope you all enjoy. Thank you so much, and welcome to Delicate.

“Hold him down! Don’t let that Nohrian trash go!”

“Magic! His magic! He’s dangerous!”

 

“We’ll knock the dastard out! A potion! Bring me a potion!”

“You’ll choke him to death! Lord Ryoma would have your head!”

“I will not kill him, but it’s no less than he deserves!”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dark. Cold. Hard. 

The prince looked around hazily, eyes blinking into awakeness yet they were unable to see far more than that same cloaking shade. Everything was always dark, he had come to accept this. That was the way of Nohr. 

Yet somehow, even with his memories as clouded as they were, he knew he was nowhere near his kingdom. Of course, it didn’t take much deduction to know this. He was chained, back slumped against a wall with big enough cracks he could feel it lingering against him. But he had been in Cheve. He had been fighting. Fighting as he should have. 

Something distracted him. Something left him vulnerable.

And those Hoshidan soldiers, more like ruffians, held him down, gripped and choked and he was forced a liquid. 

How long have I been asleep?

Prince Leo wondered silently, gulping in hopes to lubricate his dry throat. But he had no such luck. No, it was still dry, and skin rubbed against skin. Sticking. Leo believed he might choke with his luck. 

There was a sound that met Leo’s ears first, his eyes clenching shut as a crack of light permeated into the room. The blonde wouldn’t admit it, but he had winced. Of course, he had. His eyes had been assaulted, naturally, he would have disdain over light when he had always been shackled to the dark. 

This was like Nohr, too. He realized. 

They were alike and yet so different. 

Leo heard a shuffling of wood against ground, before a weight was set on the wood. Perhaps a chair or stool for the intruder to rest upon. Leo wondered if Hoshidan torture was anything like that of Nohr. He could only hope not. 

“Open your eyes and face me, Prince Leo.”

The voice was low, dripping with power and authority. Leo suppressed a need to wince, forcing his aching eyes open to realize that light now spread the whole room. Hoshidans couldn’t face the dark, after all. That was simply fact. They lived their lives in the light, unable to do as necessary in the shadows. 

That was for Nohr. 

The Glory of Nohr. 

Leo stared at the Crowned Prince, eyes squinted as they slowly adjusted to the onslaught of light. 

“You have invaded my home, my people. Slew my people, destroyed my towns. My crops.”

Ryoma stated, Leo ever so quiet in the face of a ruler. Even if it was not his own. A shiver, the Prince was not stupid and knew of his fate. 

“You Prince Leo, have led armies to ruin a nation of peace. And have assisted in the capture of our very own Prince Kamui. Your people have washed his brains, rewritten him in your favor.”

The blonde almost scoffed. Leo had done none of the sort to Corrin. Corrin was not brainwashed. Corrin was family. He had come at a truly young age and was raised as such. There was no magic, rather, child rearing, that led Corrin to Nohr. Nothing more or less. 

“Am I to be executed?”

Leo spoke, his voice soft and weak much to his displeasure. It must have been the lack of water and use. How long had he been asleep?

“Prince Leo of Nohr is already dead.”

Those words chilled him, Leo narrowing his eyes at the wording. Leo was right there, speaking to the bloody Dastard now. 

“I beg your pardon, but I am currently in your presence. You believe me dead?”

“I believe your former self dead. While you deserve execution, I have assembled a much more… Favorable option.”

“An option means I have a choice.”

“Decision, then.”

A decision. One that the Crowned Prince, rather, their future king had made. Prince Ryoma said no more, standing and walking over the grip the blonde’s chin roughly. “As Nohr has done to us, we will do to them. Forget your title and family, you are no longer Prince of Nohr, but Leo of Hoshido.”

A loud snort, Leo laughing shamelessly at the Crowned Prince. Was this man insane? Did he have no wit in that thickened head of his?

“You are foolish to even suggest something of the likes! Crowned Prince or not, I am of Nohr, and I bow to no other.”

A hit, directed against his high cheek bone and Leo’s head slammed to the side. He choked on air, unsuspecting. Which made his stupor even more embarrassing. Leo had taunted the Prince, of course, he would hit him. 

What was he playing at?

Leo hesitated for only a moment, realizing he was foolish for even the beginning and turning his hardened gaze to that of Ryoma. The Crowned Prince had a steely expression, no doubt irritated but well hidden under the face of a leader. He stood and tapped on the door, returning only a moment after. Another came in, appearing to be a young red-headed boy in a blue diviner uniform. One of that wind tribe, Leo thought distantly. The child stood before Ryoma, holding tombs that looked of Nohrian descent. 

What?

“You know, your Sorcerer was not as smug as you in this situation.”

The only Sorcerer Leo had thought of was Iago. But why had they captured his father’s retainer as well?

“A man of illusions. Mental games. In our interrogation, he had admitted to quite a few interesting things. Including that of possession of Second Prince of Hoshido, Takumi.”

This was news to Leo, though that was expected. He was no more than a pawn in his Father’s game. Why let him know unnecessary things such as that? He could always betray them. 

Like Iago had.

“I-I was not aware-”

A stutter, damn it all. 

“No, you weren’t. Which is what has led me to realize not all Nohrians are created evil. Tell me, how can you follow a man who creates war, whether or not it benefits those he surrounds, his subjects, or even his own children?”

Winded. He felt winded. 

Father was a King. Kings were strong and heartless, to protect others. He had no right to question Father’s motives or choices. They were his own and Leo was expected to follow. 

The Crowned Prince stared at the uncertainty tainting the youth’s face, before allowing a sigh to pass. A hand, Leo flinched harshly seeing it, landed rather softly on his head and stroked the astrew locks. 

“Leo has been dead, I have found. Prince of Nohr has taken over. It is my duty, I assure you, to do what will benefit Hoshido the most. Luckily for you, I have found a solution to your pitiful state. I will return that Leo, maybe not quite the same, but better. And with your assistance, peace between Nohr and Hoshido.”

Leo let out a shaky breath, one he had been holding in for far too long. Grounding himself, Leo allowed his tone to remain monotonous. 

“Pray tell, Prince Ryoma, how do you intend to do that?”

The smirk was the only warning Leo needed.

“Hayato, please come over with the tomb we acquired from Iago before his execution.”

Execution? Serves that traitor right. 

Hayato found himself standing in front of the blonde, glaring harshly at said male. Leo didn’t care, he was a stupid member of that worthless wind tribe. He wanted no favor from the male. 

“Do you recognize this, Leo?”

His eyes drifted to the tomb, and his entire being tensed. 

Why would Iago bring his research notes and personal spellbook along? He wasn’t to participate in any fights, let alone bring something so-

Dangerous. 

“This tomb specializes in the mind. This tomb included what would have been the downfall of my brother. Your army stoops low to possess a Prince, or rather, your former army. Do you know what we will do with it, Leo?”

Damn it. Damn it!

“Are you not just as low to possess a Prince?”

“You misunderstand, Hayato finds there are more spells than just that in this tomb. No, what we will do is much… More humane.”

Leo snarled, throwing his head in an attempt to remove that hand that stained him. Mind tricks were low and dirty, Leo hated them. It was a cheap tactic in he ever knew one. The Prince found he was dreading whatever outcome he had in store. 

“Hayato, please ready the spell.”

“Yes, Lord Ryoma.”

Leo thrashed, eyes wild as his composure dropped. If only he had Brynhildr! None of this would be happening. 

“Please- I-!”

Everything was disoriented again, and Leo’s eyes rolled back into that familiar dark. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He couldn’t breathe, head dunked in that sweet liquid that only continued to disorient him further. He had already gulped generous doses of the liquid down, inhaling it only a few times to retch it back up when lifted. Nothing made sense. They asked him the same question time and time again, and Leo gave them the truth. 

What was he doing wrong to deserve this punishment?

An older man, Green hair put back in a ponytail, held his chin to stare into his eyes. Leo didn’t want to look, didn’t want to see them. Those eyes that looked so saddened yet that mouth that ordered this to continue. 

It didn’t make sense. 

“Who are you?”

Again and again and again and again. Leo hated this. He hated that damned question. He’d told them over and over exactly who he was. So what answer did he want? 

“I-I am Prince Leo, of-of Nohr.”

A look of pity and the man waved his hand, leading the blonde to be submerged in the sweet liquid again. 

What have I said wrong?

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Waking up had been an experience in its own right. Leo took in the soft feeling around his body, the warmth. It didn’t make sense. After all, his last two moments of wake had been nothing short of horrifying. 

But now, his eyes hazily looked around, he realized he was in a room. With bright colored walls of red, the floor wooden but smooth. There were fur rugs draped in precision, a fireplace parallel to the bed he was in. A small desk sat in the corner, adjacent to the door along with a bookshelf. 

He was in a room, and if he didn’t know better, he would fantasize it being his own. 

But Leo was no fool. 

Still, his body felt slow and weak, even if it hadn’t gone through too much strain. His head was heavy and muddy, and Leo laid in the bed, staring off as if he were a young child again, stricken with illness and alone.

Always so alone. 

The door slid open, revealing the Crowned Prince. Leo had tensed, hazed mind fighting to protect himself, and more importantly, his pride. 

But Leo couldn’t. He couldn’t bring himself to hold such a facade in his current condition. His eyes laced with unbridled fear and uncertainty. A wince, Leo realizes that he was not alone. 

It was that Hoshidan Prince, the one who spouted hate almost as well as any ignorant Hoshidan would. Or perhaps Nohrian. 

Their eyes didn’t meet, Leo didn’t allow it. The only threat he found in the room was the man currently approaching his bed, holding a tray of what looked to be soup. 

“Leo, I am pleased to see you feeling better. Your health has been low.”

That didn’t make sense, Leo decided. His eyebrows contorted his confusion, and the Crowned Prince seemed to wave it off. 

“You’re tired, but you must eat. I’ve brought you Miso Soup.”

“...Mee-so?”

His voice was pathetic, Leo felt a wave of self-loathing. He was pathetic. An annoyed snort sounded the room, leading back to the second Prince in the doorway. 

“It’s Miso, Stupid No-”

“Takumi.”

The silver-haired Prince silenced, staring at his brother with what appeared to be anger. But as he was beckoned with the Crowned Prince’s finger, Takumi obliged. He stood beside where his brother sat, glaring at the duvet and wishing he could direct it to the inhabitant of said bed. 

His brother was a fool. 

“Leo.”

Ryoma began once more, voice collected and soft as if he were talking to one of a slower mind. 

“Takumi will keep you company for a while, I’ve things to do. Do you understand?”

Why was he talking to him like this? Nothing made sense. He should be in his own home if sick. Why was he here? 

In Hoshido. 

Home was-

Somewhere else. 

His mind seemed to cover, and Leo felt confusion again. Elsewhere. He was the prince. He knew this. But he didn’t?

A hand to his hair and Leo reconnected to the Crowned Prince. 

“Leo, try and focus. Alright?”

Hesitation. He was supposed to fear this man. This man could destroy him, perhaps already had. So why did he feel guilt, embarrassment?

“I-I’m terribly sorry.” 

He stuttered again, overwhelmed. 

Princes don’t stutter. Princes raise their heads high. For the Kingdom of No-!

Oh. 

Takumi glanced to his brother, admittedly unsettled by the Prince’s demeanor. 

“Brother, what have you done?”

He spoke softly as if he would catch the blonde’s attention if any louder. His hatred died only for the moment, needing to sate his curiosity. 

“I have done what was needed to ensure Hoshido safe. An eye for an eye brother. In fact, using one of their very own spells.”

“But- I don’t understand. What has it done to this N- Prince Leo?”

“This has simply allowed him to be more susceptible to… Suggestions. With training, we will acquire a valuable asset.”

Takumi recoiled. Dark magic. They had performed one of mentality on the second Prince of Nohr. What a foolish thing to do. It was- wrong. Even though he hated those damned Nohrians with a passion they-

Hoshido was supposed to be better than this. 

But here lie the fruits of their labor. Their sin. 

Ryoma patted a hand to Takumi’s shoulder, eyes stern as he spoke. 

“I entrust him to your care when he is not undergoing… Therapy.”

Therapy his arse. 

Takumi nodded hesitantly, ignoring that burning hatred and want to just- Gods, let me kill him. 

This was for Hoshido. 

Ryoma smiled, removing his hands from both teenagers. He stood, the tray being set in Takumi’s lap. 

“Think of this as a chance of company, Takumi.”

And Ryoma left. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“We might as well get this out of the way. You and I are not going to be friends.”

It was spoken so surely, that Leo raised an eyebrow, staring at the Prince that was feeding him spoonful by spoonful. His eyes narrowed, trying to reply as himself. To be himself. 

 

“What a coincidence! I was just thinking the same thing.”

The Hoshidan Prince seemed to smirk, raising his head high. 

 

“Of course you were. You have such an arrogant attitude and—”

Leo appeared baffled, jaw-dropping at the insinuation. 

“Me?! I'm not the one going around patronizing people! You're the jerk!”

Takumi snorted, feeling rage well again. Of course, no matter what his brother did, Prince Leo was still that of Nohr. Even in this pitiful state. 

“Is that the best you can do? You sound like a whiny, little brat. Just as expected. Let's make a deal. You don’t cause me trouble, and I’ll let you finish your dinner.” 

Silence and Takumi stared down at the Nohrian Prince. He seemed conflicted, as if unsure how to proceed any further. He obviously wanted the right to eat. Takumi didn’t know of his treatment, but if the hollowed out cheekbones and sunken eyes said anything, he was malnourished and sleep deprived. It was almost cruel to suggest taking nutrients from someone so weak. 

But this was the Nohrian Prince, one who deserved it. He was filth, scum. It would be justice to deny him food. 

Right?

Leo appeared hesitant, obviously wanting to continue his meal. But he wasn’t sure how to approach the white-haired Prince. 

“I… I won’t cause trouble.”

Those brown eyes seemed to dull, confusion evident as Leo stared up at the Silver-haired teen. It was frustrating, really. To see him react in such a way. Was this apart of the spell his brother spoke of?

Leo didn’t seem the same as he was only a moment ago. 

But maybe it was because of his demeanor. Threats. 

Yes. Threatening a man who’s already wounded. 

Takumi felt like a coward. 

The Hoshidan pursed his lips, before returning to feeding the damned Prince. Leo couldn’t meet his eyes, though Takumi didn’t want to see eyes like that, lost and hazed by whatever had roved over him. 

It was haunting. 

Leo finished his meal, no words passing and Takumi knew he would not have a polite thank you. But it didn’t really matter. He didn’t need one. The Prince seemed lost in his head anyways. 

He waited for what felt like forever but was no longer than assumably thirty minutes. Leo seemed to have recovered, Takumi feeling embarrassed for being caught observing. 

“Miso soup is my favorite.”

Takumi provided, too uncomfortable with silence that he would start conversation. Leo seemed a little confused before he too nodded. 

“It tasted good.”

Such a dull response, Takumi thought. 

“What’s your favorite meal?”

Again, that distant look, as if Leo was searching for the answer. And maybe he was. His head lifted though, and he looked at the prince. 

“Beef Stew… It’s native to… to-”

He seemed to stop, unsure. 

What have you done, Ryoma?

Takumi gulped the knot in his throat down, before deciding to change the topic. 

“Stews are tasty. Any books?”

“Historical documents… I like their-”

“Strategy.”

Takumi finished, looking rather shocked. 

How can I have so much in common with a Nohrian?

“Do you enjoy them as well?”

“Yes, they’re interesting.” 

Takumi provided, oddly comforted at the lack of the past disoriented haze in the blondes eye. More so curiosity. 

Anything but that lost stare. Takumi didn’t want to see it again. 

“W-well, what are your hobbies?”

“...Chess. I like Chess.”

“Chess?”

“It’s a board game, a tactical one.”

“Shogi.” 

Takumi paled, realizing why his brother had dumped him with the task of babysitting. 

Why out of all of the Nohr royals he took Leo.

They were too alike, it was infuriating. 

But Takumi couldn’t in good conscience take this out on someone so disoriented, especially not with the looming threat of displeasing his brother. When they were alone, Takumi would confront his elder sibling. 

“Show gee?”

Leo broke his thoughts, confusion lacing his words. 

“It’s the equivalence of Chess.”

Leo smiled, and Takumi nearly fell from his spot on the bed. What on earth? Gods, strike him down. 

Takumi realized this really wasn’t the same Leo, after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo tries to make sense of his predicament, and Takumi may have found a friend in the Nohrian Prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my first comment, Toppis and my first Bookmark, AJangel. Thank you both for support in such a short amount of time. I love this story and hope to post at least every other day, if not every day until I begin my college classes. Thank you all again, and I hope you enjoy the next chapter in my story, Delicate.

A shrill scream passed the room, octaves higher than the voice’s normal tenor tone held. It was much, much different. Torture did that. 

Another cry, thick and hearty as Leo smashed his own head into the cement. Anything to rid himself of the pounding in his temples and the tearing in his skin. He was dying, he decided. He must have been dying. It never made sense, after everything he was currently feeling and going through compared to the chatter he fell asleep to in that soft bed. The pleasant discussion was one of the only clear things Leo remembered. But he never forgot the pain of these sessions. 

The pain to his back didn’t renew, and Leo rested on the ground, panting harshly. It was cold, and the clothing he did come in- a white nightshirt and his undergarment- were shredded. Nothing made sense. 

What had he done wrong now?

The blonde slumped even further, praying for this to be the actual end of this session. The green haired man Yukimura, Leo learned, had knelt down again, using those soft hands to cradle his face. He only used those hands to touch him when he was asking this question, never delivering this punishment he ordered. 

“Who are you?”

Leo felt tears form, hating that question and hating what happened to him when he answered. 

“I don’t know! I don’t know!”

He insisted, eyes clenching shut as the man hesitated. Or had that been a trick too? But there was walking, it seemed others backed off of him. Thank Gods. Careful with the delicate state that was the Prince, Yukimura made Leo look at him, eyes cold and calculating as they had been before his service to former Queen Mikoto. 

He had to be. 

“You don’t know?”

A shake of the blonde head, rightfully terrified in his lost state of mind. 

“I’m sorry- I’m so sorry”

The Former Prince of Nohr stumbled because this was not a prince. 

This was a boy caught in a truly heinous spell and situation. 

“Hush, Hush. Don’t fret. Do you want to know who you are?”

Leo seemed to vibrate against him, but perhaps he was that cold, that terrified, that lost. Yukimura wouldn’t go against Prince Ryoma, but he didn’t agree. This was torture, and it made them no better than Nohr. Nohr, who had been in search of Leo. Prince Kamui, who they had seen only days ago in battle pleading for Leo back. He didn’t believe Leo was dead. 

And Kamui was right to believe such things, honestly. It wasn’t like he was wrong. Yukimura grimaced, the Nohrian Prince only seemed to become smaller and smaller each session. 

This was only the second. 

But he supposed the copious drugs they surrounded the blonde in with the spell made more than enough sense for his sorry state. Yes, what was pumped in the water Leo spent most of his time head first in was enough to disorient even the strongest of men. 

It still felt wrong, however. To do this to anyone. 

Yukimura would bet that Nohr wouldn’t even stoop down this low. 

The blonde head bobbed slightly, still caught in the hands of the Hoshidan as he stared in almost terror. Leo would do anything to stop hurting, anything to stop it at this point. 

Yukimura rubbed at his eyes, worn and saddened by the situation in itself. This wasn’t right. Hoshido was making a huge mistake and they would pay for it.   
“You are Leo. You remember that, yes?”

“I-I am Leo…”

“You are, you are. Very good. You ran from home, do you remember that?”

“Ran?”

“Fled, even. They were wrong, they disrupted so much peace.”

“Peace where?”

“In Hoshido. Everywhere. They tricked you, used you. You wanted to get away. You fled to Hoshido. You’re safe in Hoshido. Do you understand?”

A sputter and the blonde lifted a pale hand to cling onto one of the ones holding his face. 

“Then why do I hurt?”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leo woke again in the soft bed, the only remnants of a situation he wasn’t sure were even real was the sting to his back. However, as he ran a hand down his spine, there were no lacerations. 

Were those nightmares?

Nightmares. But his wakefulness, in Hoshido, was so pleasant. Nothing made much sense. 

Leo simply had to piece everything back together. It was a puzzle and Leo would not break until he knew. He only wanted knowledge, to piece these fractured pieces back together. He needed to know. 

And to start, he needed to remember his forgotten home. Perhaps even why he couldn’t remember it. 

Leo stood, grunting at the lack of clothing. He hated being under dressed, especially like this. He was sure before he wore much more to bed then a simple… Robe? But Leo didn’t remember sleeping nights. No, there had been too much that called to his attention. 

Like books. Tactical. Historical. The Kingdom of Nohr. 

Nohr. 

Was what Nohr did evil?

Father claimed, believed that this war was necessary. Sacrifice was necessary. Wasn’t it? Leo had, he had done everything Father had asked. He was obedient. You must be obedient to a leader. 

Even as the people screamed, pleaded, begging him to spare them. Leo was obedient. 

He felt sick. 

A hand wrapped around his mouth, and Leo leaned into the closest wall. He had killed so many but it wasn’t- it was fine then. Why not now? He sunk to the ground, trying to compose himself. Anything. He was finally clearing, he didn’t want to deal with that fog that left him so vulnerable. 

Just to breathe in, and out. If he were more himself, this would be nothing. 

The door opened, revealing the silver-haired male who held the tray. 

“Are you finally awake, you lazy moron?”

Takumi stared at the empty bed, blinking, before glancing around the room. Only to the left of him was said blonde, still sat against the wall. 

What on Earth?

Leo set the tray down, eyes narrowed and assessing the situation. Leo seemed to be in pain, real pain. He clung to his face, maybe he truly was ill? Takumi wasn’t sure. He just knew that Leo was his own damned pain. 

To take a Royal, to pawn him off as Takumi’s responsibility. It was unfair of his brother to have done this to him. 

“Prince Leo, I encourage you to take deep breaths.”

Gritted out the Nohrian, kneeling in front of Leo and moving said hands away. The blonde shivered, eyes narrowing as he glowered at Takumi. Takumi of Hoshido. A captor. 

“I don’t need encouragement from a Hoshidan swine like you!”

Leo bit out, yanking his arms back onto his chest as Takumi sputtered. What the hell happened? Takumi snarled, gripping Leo’s nightshirt and pushing him hard into the ground. The blonde griped and hissed, clawing into Takumi’s arms as he tried to thrash his way out. 

“Let me go! Get off of me! You foolish excuse of royalty!”

Takumi winced, realizing this was Prince Leo, in his truest form. This was not simply Leo, who enjoyed books and soup. This was a murder machine. 

Takumi had Leo beat in strength, that was for sure. His arms were muscled and toned, exercised regularly. But Prince Leo had thin, soft arms. Ones that were expected of a magic wielder like Leo. 

Takumi gripped the hands, holding them up and out of the way so he could stare at the vicious, Nohrian dog. 

“Don’t presume you have any say here, filth! You are nothing more than an asset in our stride for peace. You’re expendable!”

Takumi truly didn’t know the truth about Leo’s purpose, but he was sure to make it seem as though he had. Anything to knock him down a few pegs. 

Leo wouldn’t give in, still bucking and squirming even though he was so clearly bested. Takumi wished for some kind of backup. Something. He didn’t want to restrain the damned prince any longer than he had. Why had his brother not set guards outside of the door? Surely, holding a prisoner of Nohr such as a Prince would goade his brother into basic watch. Was Ryoma that confident in whatever spell he had produced?

Because it clearly didn’t work. 

Prince Leo snarled at Takumi, baring his neck upwards and snapping his teeth at Takumi. It was animalistic, but he was fighting. He wouldn’t give up without a fight. Takumi took the distraction and used one hand to pin Leo, the other feeling almost clumsily around the Nohrian neck for that pressure point he’d been taught to press in order to disarm intruders. 

Hard squeezes to the Nohrian, his neck no doubt would bruise. It took for attempts, but the moment he’d finally found said spot in all his panic Prince Leo went limp, soundless and caught in unconsciousness. 

Takumi panted, pulling himself up and glaring at the body on the ground. A wave of rage passed through him and Takumi acted on it, kicking the fallen man’s ribs harshly. 

“Nohrian Scum!”

He snarled, watching as the body stilled into its new position. Takumi straightened himself up slightly, exiting the room and storming into Ryoma’s study. 

The elder Hoshidan was reading a few scrolls, messages from allies and any information possible. Even a letter laid on his desk, obviously Nohrian descent. 

“Takumi-?”

“Go deal with your dog now, Brother. If it isn’t tamed then don’t send me in unarmed and guardless!”

“Gods! You’re bleeding!”

“Your stupid Nohrian thing clawed me!”

“Prince Leo?”

Ryoma stood, eyes steely as he moved to further inspect Takumi’s arms. 

“Is he still in the room?”

“Out cold. I had to.”

Of course, Ryoma knew his brother would be diligent. As expected of a Hoshidan. Ryoma moved towards said bedroom, opening the door to find the Nohrian on the ground as Takumi had left him. Takumi had followed close behind, grimacing at the state he’d left Prince Leo in. 

His position was anything but graceful, part of his body inclined towards the direction Takumi kicked, his arms limp and placed ahead of him still. The head was lolled, showing the sweltering bruises that had shown Takumi couldn’t find the pressure point immediately. 

That he’d failed so many times to detain Prince Leo. 

Ryoma assessed the blonde on the ground, taking into consideration that Leo himself had been disoriented, or perhaps that the spell could only last for so long. That would make sense, seeing as Prince Leo was so proficient with magic. Perhaps there was a need for a stronger spell, maybe involve another magic wielder. Ryoma wasn’t sure. 

Sighing, he glanced to his brother, Takumi was obviously still angry, glaring at the form limp on the ground. 

“Brother, leave me with him for now. I will correct whatever has happened… Please bring your retainers tonight, when you come to bring his dinner?”

“But Ryoma- he’s wild! An animal! Why do we keep him here when he should be in the damned dungeons! I can think of no better Dastard to allow to rot!”

“Takumi!”

Ryoma would have none of this. He needed Takumi to trust him. Said youth stared, his eyes glimmering with anger and disdain and dare he say it, betrayal? 

“Takumi. My brother.”

Ryoma spoke tenderly, eyes focused on the youth as he lifted the blonde and set him to the bed, returning to his brother’s side and cupping his shoulder in encouragement. 

“You are intelligent, you know where the advantages lie keeping a Nohrian as such. He would be such a powerful ally even. This- this is proof. I made a mistake. I underestimated how strong he truly is. But I will never allow this again. Return tonight and see that I have fixed this issue. Trust me.”

Ryoma asked for his trust, yet Takumi wasn’t sure whether or not he deserved it. This wasn’t fair, that he would be forced to care for someone he despised so much. Today had been a true eye-opener. The false Prince Leo was just that. A molding to his brothers tastes for a powerful ally. 

But, he wouldn’t disappoint his dear brother. 

“I… I will return tonight with his dinner. But only because I trust you, brother. This is- this is a very dangerous plan you’ve made, but if it works I see the value. Truly. I do. But I insist you come tonight as well, this is your captive. Not mine.”

Takumi left, not giving his brother time to respond. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Returning after dusk, Takumi held the tray of Vegetable Tempura to his chest. Hinata and Oboro were currently in a heated discussion over the very blonde he was to see, arguing whether or not he posed a true threat to Lord Takumi and if they should stand inside of outside of the captive’s quarters. 

Takumi himself wanted nothing more than to settle into the library, find an opponent to play him at Shogi, perhaps even read himself to sleep on the futons. 

“Both of you stop, I will go in by myself. Ryoma should be there anyways.”

Takumi dismissed, ignoring the immediate argument Oboro threw and opened and closed the bedroom door behind himself promptly. A sigh, and he turned to the occupants in the room. True to what was demanded of him, Ryoma was sitting at the desk, reading through material Takumi doubted should be in the same room as the Nohrian Royal. But said Royal was laid in the plush bed, propped by dozens of soft pillows, and quietly reading a book Takumi was sure was his at one point quietly. And he felt irritation. Was it only because his brother was present that Leo remained calm? Or was it some sort of dark magic that split the Leo’s each visit he graced the filth with?

Leo seemed to notice him then, his eyes slowly moving from the book to stare at Takumi. It was silent, just an observation on both ends. Well, until Ryoma stood. The Hoshidan walked to the bedside, giving Leo a pointed look. The blonde winced, lifting himself. Leo was on all fours, waiting for further direction from Ryoma as the man guided him into what appeared to be a worshipping position. Or that of a begging. 

“Forgive me, Lord Takumi.”

It was spoke much softer than expected, and Takumi noticed the bright gnarly purple that stood out under blonde hair. Takumi knew he would leave bruises. But at the quantity, he felt almost apologetic himself. Almost. 

Ryoma turned to Takumi, hand raising as if motioning to forgive the Nohrian Scum. Which should have been his decision damn it. But Takumi walked over stiffly with the tray, plopping down at the spot he sat at the day before. 

“You’re forgiven. I roughed you up far more anyways. Serves you right, thinking you could fight me when you’re so…”

Weak.

“...Sick.”

Damn it. He couldn’t go against his brother. 

“I… I don’t know what possessed me. I will do my best to make it up.”

Takumi snorted, deciding that was enough and tugging the blonde to sit upright on his knees. 

“I’ve already forgiven you. Now get over here and eat your dinner before it gets cold.”

Mother used to tell him that too, Takumi realized. Leo didn’t deserve his mother's words, but he’d delivered them all the same. The Nohrian was hesitant, repentant of an afternoon he couldn’t understand or clearly remember. Whatever Ryoma had done had fixed the problem for now. But what would happen if it wore again?

Takumi set the tray in Leo’s lap, watching him as he held the chopsticks in confusion. Of course, Nohrians didn’t know how to properly eat with normal utensils. They preferred sticking silver into their mouth. 

“I don’t… Know how to use these.”

“Tch. That’s because you’re stupid.”

“I hardly think my inability to using foreign cutlery should insult my intelligence. I’ve never used chopsticks before, to my knowledge.”

Takumi rolled his eyes, biting back a retort as Ryoma made himself known once more. 

“Well, I’ll leave you two to it. I’ve got a bit of work to do. Oh, and do be vocal, Leo. If you feel unwell again, make it known.”

There was an underlying threat Takumi found but was shocked to see the guilt-laden in Leo’s eyes. 

“Yes, Ryoma.”

It was annoying that they were on first name basis. Ryoma was a Prince and a Lord. Leo should call him as such. But the blonde did the same with Takumi, alternating formal and informal uses of his name. Perhaps he didn’t realize his lack of titles?

Whatever. 

Takumi glanced back at Leo when Ryoma exited the room, still trying to figure out how to make the damned things work. It was unfair, really. Leo didn’t understand the positioning his fingers had to be in, and he was so hungry it only frustrated him more. 

A loud, unnecessarily drawn out sigh filled the room, Takumi grabbing the chopsticks and showing off the hold. 

“See this? This is how you hold it. And you use your fingers to close around your food.” 

He returned them to Leo, who shakily copied as he saw, bringing the plate close to his person and attempting to pick a daikon up. It took four tries, but he was soon capable of such a feat. A cry of victory, Leo finally eating. 

This process took a bit of time, Leo still wasn’t the best with chopsticks and making many mistakes through the entire eating process. But he had managed and set the chopsticks on the empty plate quietly. 

Takumi set the tray down on the desk to the side, returning to his spot almost shyly. 

Was he supposed to leave? He’d done all he needed to at this point, right? It would only make sense if he left this stupid Prince to rest. But he felt needed, and it rooted him to his enemy. 

His very weak, vulnerable, dependent enemy. 

No one needed Takumi, not really. He was the one always asking for help, leaning on others. It was an embarrassment. But here, even as an enemy, Leo remained defenseless and even susceptible to Takumi. 

He was needed by his worst enemy, and Takumi hated that it made him feel proud, useful. 

Leo spoke, snapping his inner demons away and his attention towards the speaker. 

“I hurt you, didn’t I?”

What an odd thing to say, one that sounded remorseful and apologetic. It was hilarious hearing from a Nohrian. 

“Much less than I to you.”

Leo lifted his hand to his neck, the other hand moving towards his torso and towards the ribcage. The side Takumi had kicked in his outrage. 

“I caused this trouble. You had to detain me. I don’t… Understand why I would attack you, but I truly am sorry.”

“Look Scum, I said it was fine already. Stop dwelling over something so annoying. Are you going to cry and wait for me to comfort you or something?”

“No! I truly wanted to convey my deepest apologies! I didn’t mean for this to happen.I don’t know why I attacked you, or even the events of it. Everything- everything is so foggy. I… I pray you forgive that too, that I am unable to explain myself to you.”

Takumi shouldn’t feel guilty. This was Prince Leo of Nohr. A vicious, malicious, cruel, evil Prince who took pleasure in injuring those who are defenseless and beg for mercy. 

But he did feel guilty, and Takumi had kicked a downed dog. He was no better. 

“Look, Leo. I said I forgave you. I said it was fine. Seriously, stop worrying about it. You’re you now, right?”

Takumi wanted to take that back, knowing this shell of Prince Leo was not the true man. 

“Y-yes. I suppose you’re right. Still, I’ve injured you and put you in a precarious position. It was wrong of me to do such things to you.”

“Leo, stop. If I hear one more mention of that I’ll make you play dress up with Oboro.”

Oboro would be furious, to have to spend time with a Nohrian. Much less a Prince. Leo himself cocked his head, soon inquiring. 

“Who is Oboro?”

“A retainer of mine, she is wise with fashion, but I could see her putting you in gaudy clothing.”

“I implore you to reconsider, then. That would be a cruel act.”

Ironic, Takumi thought. 

“Then shut up about it already. Gods.”

Sighing, Takumi picked up the book Leo had been reading, noting he was close to finishing. 

“You’ve picked this old thing up? Did Ryoma find it for you?”

“Ah yes! Ryoma wanted to find something that I could do on my own, and I requested a book. Please, be careful not to lose my page.”

Takumi grinned, rolling his eyes. That was funny, seeing the Nohrian Prince acting so human. It took everything he had not to laugh.

“You know, this was my book before. But I guess it’s alright if you read it. It seems like it interests you.”

“Yes, Hoshidan tactics are very impressive.”

Pride swelled, Takumi raising his head as he returned the book to the other teenager. 

“Of course! You should expect nothing less of an amazing Kingdom such as Hoshido. You’re lucky that my brother is housing you. You’re on the right side of the war.”

“War?”

Takumi closed his mouth, noting the confusion dancing in brown orbs. 

“Ah, nevermind. You’ll know of it later. Leo, why don’t you get back to resting? You’re still not well, right?”

“Oh, well. You’re correct.”

Takumi got up, watching Leo pull himself into the bed and glance to his book. A smirk, Takumi understood the appeal. 

“Don’t stay up all night, got it? I’ll greet you in the morning with breakfast, and I suppose another book.”

Leo smiled, the same one he’d seen previously that resembled nothing of a Nohrian, and nodded again. 

“I look forward to that. Tomorrow then. Goodnight, Takumi.”

Takumi didn’t respond, simply leaving the room and glancing at his retainers.

What’s wrong with me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working quite hard to keep everything at a slow pace. I'd love to hear your thoughts and comments! I hope you all enjoy this chapter of Delicate. I will continue to write with everything I've got! Thank you all! Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps, Leo's a little more human than Takumi anticipated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who has spoken with me, I love feedback! I'd like to welcome you all as we find ourselves back in Delicate.

Takumi followed through with his promise the next morning, holding a tray that consisted of not only Leo’s but his own breakfast. Truly, Takumi didn’t want to eat with his retainers bickering, or the hushed whispers running throughout the dining rooms. Both the common and royal were too quiet, too filled with biting words that questioned their captive. Takumi didn’t need to deal with something like that. 

However when he entered no one was in the room, not even pressed against the damned walls like before. Takumi set the tray down at the desk, knocking on the bathroom door conjoined to the room. 

“Leo?”

No response. Takumi furrowed his eyebrows and shamelessly walked into the bathroom. 

And still, there was no one there. Where had Prince Leo gone?

Takumi left the room, biting his lip and looking for Ryoma. Luckily, the man was still in the dining room, but Takumi had no care that he was interrupting his brother's meal. He stood beside Ryoma, touching his shoulder and speaking low. 

“Leo isn’t in his room.”

Ryoma seemed to understand, soon nodding out. 

“I didn’t expect you to be up so early. He should be in there any moment now. Did you sleep well?”

Takumi wanted to know what was happening, where they were putting Leo that apparently, Ryoma knew of. He simply wanted to know. He didn’t grace his brother with a verbal response, rather he squeezed the shoulder and nodded firmly. 

Exiting the room Takumi pondered over what exactly was happening. It was obvious enough, Takumi thought. Whatever his brother was doing was an everyday occurrence. But why did they need to reapply a spell every day? Shouldn’t they simply bring their magic wielders and overpower the Prince? Surely, that would be enough. 

Right?

True to his brother's words, when Takumi entered the bedroom the blonde was sitting in the bed, hair wet, hands folded and eyes caught on the wall of his bedroom. 

“Leo?”

There was no recognition, Leo was caught in whatever was bugging him. And it was concerning. Takumi walked over, hesitantly patting the man’s shoulder in an attempt to gain his attention. 

Even then, it took Leo three minutes to look at him. Takumi felt his mouth bitter and his stomach curl tightly. 

“Oh. Takumi. I’m sorry. I’m glad to see you.”

This wasn’t right. None of this was right. Takumi watched Leo with hard eyes, the distance in his voice so overbearing and frustrating for the youth. It was like Leo wasn’t there. 

These spells were truly evil. Takumi didn’t want Hoshido to use them. Didn’t want for this to be the situation. If Leo was supposed to side with Hoshido it should have been in his right mind. 

Takumi couldn’t call Leo Nohrian Scum. Not in the light of what his people were doing. 

“..Yeah. You spaced out. It was really weird. C’mon, let’s eat something okay? The next time you do that I’ll paint your face.”

Takumi snorted, pushing Leo as he stood only to catch his guard and grabbing the tray. He sat bad down, the tray in between them as he took his own plate. 

“Paint my face? Isn’t that childish?”

“No way. It’s like punishment!”

“How so?”

“Duh, it isn’t enjoyable. Do you want me to paint your face?”

“Not particularly.”

He snorted, rolling his eyes again. 

“Then it is. Did you finish your book last night?”

“I did. I never knew how hard Hoshido was meant to struggle for freedom and peace. But those tactics remained oddly traditional. Are tactics still the same now?”

“Not really. The other side’s changed everything so we have too.”

“You mean Nohr?”

“Uh, yeah. You know uh-”

“That was my home.”

Takumi stared at Leo, who spoke so calmly it was unnerving. 

“It was… Do you miss it?”

Leo seemed to lose focus for but a moment, rebooting and cocking his head to the side. 

“I am on the right side of the war now, aren’t I?”

Chills formed on Takumi’s arms and crawled up his neck to his forehead. This was uncomfortable, to say in the least. 

“Leo.”

Takumi breathed, setting his plate down and making direct eye contact.

“Where were you this morning?”

“Me? I was with… With men. I don’t know their name, but I see them every morning. Why?”

“Do you bathe with these men?”

“Oh no, I don’t bathe with them. I didn’t bathe this morning.”

“But your hair's wet.”

“Only my head was submerged.”

Takumi looked away, fists clenching uncomfortably and heart pounding. Then that was the truth. Takumi had read very few books regarding torture, but he remembered the aquatic tortures he read about. Water Therapy. Gods. That’s what Ryoma was referring to. 

Why were they doing this if he was already like this? What was the purpose?

Takumi grabbed Leo’s arm again, eyes narrowed in shame of the Hoshidan treatment.

“Oi, Leo. Take off your shirt.”

“I beg your pardon?!”

“Just do it! I’m just checking for injury!”

A grumble, the blonde halfheartedly glaring at Takumi as he removed the buttoned up shirt. Clad in only his undershorts Leo’s face remained reddened like the walls, arms crossed nervously as if he dared Takumi to tell him differently. 

Takumi crawled over the food, staring at the Nohrian in front of him. He seemed very thin, but Leo knew that this was not their own treatment that prodded bones visible. No, it was obvious that Leo had been this skinny for at least a few months. And he was fed fairly well if Takumi said so himself. There was a large bruise to his side, but Takumi knew well enough it was of his own actions that left it. 

He peaked over Leo’s shoulder and noted there were no marks on his back either. 

“Do they only… submerge you in water?”

“I don’t know.”

Takumi straightened up, Leo placing his shirt back on and buttoning it.

“I don’t remember much.”

That made sense. Takumi needed to know what his brother was doing to the Nohrian. Needed to understand why they were truly torturing him. 

“Why didn’t you say anything before?”

Takumi asked eyes narrowed not in anger at the blonde but rather exasperation of the situation. 

“I didn't think to do so. I didn’t know if it really happened. I only… Only know because you see it.”

Leo glanced at Takumi, before picking his plate up. He began to eat wordlessly, leading Takumi to follow. The Hoshidan sat in thought, chewing his breakfast slowly as not to be distracted. He had to focus. 

Breakfast was quiet, and after Takumi set their plates to the side Leo inquired. 

“Did you bring another book?”

“Oh, I did. Here.”

Takumi reached into his clothing, only feeling embarrassed about the storage when Leo stared at him incredulously. The book, however, had rested on his side, covered in his clothing. It’s not like he hid it anywhere unsavory. 

Leo took the book as it was handed to him, gentle with it as if it was a true child. Which it wasn’t, but Takumi didn’t dare argue with him now. It was a book concerning his father, the late King of Hoshido. An autobiography of sorts. Takumi himself had never finished it, but he knew it would be one that Leo could enjoy. 

Perhaps even one that would further disdain towards Nohrians. 

“Sue...Soo-mir-aggi?”

Takumi groaned, thwacking Leo’s forehead as if to insinuate his brain malfunctioned. 

“Sumeragi. Sue-Mir-Rah-Gee. You’re so terrible with names.”

“They aren’t of my tongue. It’s an unfair assessment. Sumeragi then. I can remember that.”

Leo huffed, tracing the spine of the book tenderly. He estimated the novel containing possibly… Three hundred pages. It was still weird to see books where he expected scrolls. 

“Why do you have so many books?”

“What does that mean? For pleasure and knowledge, obviously.”

Takumi responded an eyebrow raised high. 

“But… I only assumed that scrolls were the use. Ryoma was reading scrolls.”

Well. Perhaps. Leo didn’t know better, so Takumi was gracious enough to explain. 

“Not everyone uses the formats of scrolls. Readings for pleasure, like this one, are almost specifically in book format. Some scrolls hold Hoshidan spells and such, though you use books.”

Leo perked at the mention, animating as he skimmed through the novel in his hands. 

“Brynhildr. I miss her. She is a mighty tomb, sacred even. Only I can truly use her.”

Leo boasted, unwilling to see the anger in Takumi’s eyes. If only Leo could use such a terrifying tomb, then they should rid of him and leave it without a user. It seemed that the blonde had given it gender. That was… Unusual. 

“You talk like this Brynhildr brings anything other than suffering.”

Takumi snarked, noting the glance Leo graced him with in response. He thought he’d caused the Nohrian to crack once more, and felt uneasy. But Leo simply shook his head, smiling almost sadly. 

“She does much more than that. She grows food, even if the soil is of poor quality. Brynhildr brings life as much as it takes.”

That was unexpected. Takumi stared at Leo, almost in shock at how the Nohrian had spoken so… Fondly of this tomb. One that supposedly focused on agriculture. Which made sense, even if Takumi didn’t want to admit it. Seeing as Leo’s magic could make trees grow on command it wasn’t unreasonable that it could also work with growing crops. 

“Why don’t you use it to bring food into Nohr, than to try and take ours?”

“Only I can do it… And I can only grow 2 crops on my own. It takes a lot out of me.”

This was important information. This was intel on a possible weakness. Leo didn’t have as much magical stamina as Takumi assumed. 

He could use this against him. 

But Takumi said nothing, simply nodding. 

“What do you normally grow?”

“Well… I enjoy tomatoes.”

“...Tomatoes?”

“Yes. They’re truly special. Not only is their taste superb, but they also grow best with the quality of soil I had to work with.”

“... So you’re like, a tomato head. Got it.”

Leo flustered, and Takumi grinned cockily as the blonde began to sputter and attempt to defend himself. Because clearly, there was no way a human could be a tomato head, and that there was nothing wrong with enjoying food. 

Eventually, Leo and Takumi had calmed down. Leo was still flustered and nursing his pride, Takumi still laughing. It was odd. But it was really, really nice.

“So… What do you do during the day.”

Leo had asked, curiosity besting him as he watched the silver-haired male flop down on the bed. 

“I train. I should be training now. But currently, I’ve been occupied with a tomato head.”

Leo glared, before scoffing and returning his gaze to the book. 

“Then train. I’ve got a book I can read. You don’t have to be here if you don’t want to be.”

Oh, perhaps Takumi had offended the Nohrian. He bit down an apology, before snorting. 

“You don’t boss me around. I’ll come and go as I please!”

Yet, Takumi took the tray and stomped out of the room. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Takumi returned, he was shocked to see it wasn’t just Leo in the room. Especially, since there were multiple others than Leo. Sat on the bed like usual, Leo’s hair was wet again but it was obviously due to bathing this time. His Yukata was different, a red floral that Takumi knew for sure Leo could not have chosen on his own. And he was right. 

Ryoma was sat pleasantly at the desk, watching as the youngest Hoshidan Royal showed Leo different seeds. Leo, in all reality, looked a little uncomfortable with the fullness of his room. But of course, Takumi knew he wouldn’t act on this. Not with Ryoma. Sakura was simply excited to have found this boy was nothing like the Prince from the battlefield. 

Takumi bit his lip, quietly walking to stand by Ryoma as if he could be a quiet advisor to the process. Of course, that was foolish of him. 

“Oh! Takumi, I’m pleased to see you.”

It never sounded right, how Leo spoke. Far too formal, especially compared to their bickering and bantering Takumi expected. Of course, this could be him attempting to behave. 

The blonde was smart, Takumi would give him that. 

“Psh! As if. Why is Sakura in here?”

“O-oh! I could g-go!”

“Not at all, Sakura. You’ve every right to get to know Leo too. Takumi, are you jealous?”

“Wh-what?! No way! I just can’t believe you’re letting Sakura near someone like him!”

The room quieted after, and Takumi felt anxiety form in his throat. It shouldn’t have been that silent, Ryoma shouldn’t be upset. He braved his eyes towards the two on the bed, Sakura’s eyes on Leo who didn’t meet any others. 

“L-Leo! Takumi didn’t m-mean it.”

“He isn’t wrong.”

Leo was graceful, easing out of the bed before awkwardly staring at Ryoma. 

“I… I will be in the restroom. If you’ll excuse me.”

Leo walked to the only door he could go through on his own, quietly shutting it behind himself. Sakura had stood, unsure but wanting to comfort the blonde Prince. 

Ryoma was seething, Takumi found. If he’d ever felt like a fish in a net, it was now. To have said something like that, especially when he knew how Ryoma felt… It hadn’t been just Leo and Takumi harassing one another. 

And he was angry again. 

Did his family prefer Leo over him? This- this fake version of the Prince of Nohr. This Nohrian Scumbag who has killed countless people. Takumi had not lied. Leo shouldn’t be in contact with any of his sisters. It wasn’t Takumi’s fault Ryoma was making more mistakes. 

“Takumi. We need to talk. Now.”

His eyes shot to the ground, allowing a stiff nod as he remained brave for whatever his brother would say in his scolding. Sakura was silent, worried about the situation. She wasn’t sure if she herself should leave, but Ryoma decided for her. 

“Sakura, why don’t you see Azama, alright? Perhaps he can keep you company.”

The girl nodded and scurried out, leaving Ryoma and Takumi alone. Sure, there was only a small separation through the restroom, but it was enough to give them privacy. And Leo his own time to recuperate. 

“You were out of line, Takumi. You are a Prince of Hoshido. I expect you to act as such. What you did was cruel and out of order. I was with Sakura the entire time. She was enjoying herself. If you can’t control your mouth then don’t speak.”

Ryoma spoke gruffly, staring down at Takumi who’s fists tightened and he seethed. 

“I said nothing out of line. I was concerned. Did you forget that only a day before, I had to render him unconscious? What are you doing Ryoma? What are you doing to Prince Leo?”

“Do not speak back to me Takumi! Have you no honor? I am ensuring our win! I have successfully lowered the morale of Nohr, I have stripped one of their strongest siblings and reduced him to simply Leo. You are a loving and kind man, Takumi. Hate does not suit you. In fact, it almost destroyed you. This spell? Was located in the same tomb that would have robbed your soul and will. Because you are weak!”

Ryoma spoke harshly, putting Takumi back into his place. The silver-haired male felt his mouth drop, air leaving him as he felt shame well through him. He’d be damned if he cried in front of Ryoma, but he couldn’t leave without being excused. It was-

So wrong. All of this. 

Kamui should have remained with them. They should have fought and saved Hoshido. He hated Kamui. He hated how his brother fought for such an evil side. 

He hated how everyone seemed to adore this Leo, blinded by the monster he really was. 

Everyone but Takumi was blinded. 

“If this is all, I will leave.”

Takumi grit out, staring down at the ground. He couldn’t face Ryoma like this. 

“No. You’re going to apologize. And I mean a true apology. I expected more of you, Takumi. And if you’ve any honor, you will do as I ask.”

Ryoma left the room, Takumi waiting for the door to shut before hissing to himself. His brother wasn’t the same either, Takumi decided. This wasn’t fair. 

Why was Leo better than he was?

Takumi sat at the desk, debating whether or not he wanted to smash the wood. Takumi wanted to practice, to hunt. Anything. 

But it wasn’t allowed. Not with Ryoma like this. 

He had to fix things.

Takumi waited a good twenty minutes, but with no sign of Leo coming out he decided to walk in. 

Leo was staring in the mirror of the small restroom, seeming stuck in whatever his thoughts left him with. 

“O-oi, Leo.”

Takumi tried, grabbing the blonde’s arm and pulling it slightly. Leo didn’t seem to notice, that same expression pressed into his face. 

That- sadness.

Repentance.

Shame.

Takumi bit his lip, before tugging Leo out of the bathroom. The Nohrian stumbled, staring at Takumi like a lost soul. Leo was so lost. Takumi knew what it was like to be lost. Leo watched him, one of the pale hands holding onto Takumi’s covered arm.

“You’re right. You’re always right, Takumi. I don’t understand why I am alive.”

Takumi bit his lip, hearing the Nohrian out. 

“I… I am nothing good. Nothing pure like Sakura. Nothing strong like Ryoma. Nothing good like you. I am evil, Takumi. I’ve done despicable things. Killed, destroyed. I am a coward, Takumi. A true coward.” 

Leo’s eyes spoke volumes Takumi wasn’t sure he was prepared to read into yet. And if Leo wept that night, Takumi wouldn’t speak a word. If Takumi had held Leo like a child, or perhaps a friend, Leo wouldn’t speak a word either. 

Takumi watched the blonde laid under the covers who still clung to his arm and had finally fallen asleep. Distantly, he wondered if that had been the real Leo too. The one of Nohr.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo meets the last Hoshidan sibling and makes a friend.

Why did this always happen?

Leo kept eyes closed as another set of harsh hands gripped at his shorter locks. Pulled them, scraped along his aching head. Everything to make this a little harder. The tone of Yukimura was the only calm thing Leo could find. Soft, whispered words sounded throughout the room and stuck to Leo’s mind like a fly caught in honey. 

This was normal, wasn’t it?

Leo retched against the cold floor, head bowed as he kept himself up only enough to prevent himself from falling into the filth he expelled from his body. Those men were surrounding, allowing him time to breathe. 

Leo could say he was grateful, even. 

“Who are you?”

The blonde recoiled, collapsing on his side as far from the waste as he could manage. 

“I am nothing and no one. Please, you’ve to believe me.”

Leo pleaded weakly, staring up weakly at the soft-spoken man.

“Again.”

Originally, Leo believed this was directed at him. He was so wrong. His body was lifted up again, and he was submerged in that sweetened liquid. 

Maybe, if he was truly lucky, he would drown. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leo shot up from the bed in true terror, chest pounding painfully and senses dulled. He felt anxiety dig its claws into his arms, festering and traveling throughout his torso as if it owned this body. 

Maybe it did, Leo certainly had little to no control anymore. 

“Stop movin’ roun!”

The blonde froze, eyes averting to the silver-haired occupant of the right side of his bed. When had Prince Takumi come in, no less in his bed? Leo watched the grumpy teen quietly, recounting their night before. It all made sense, now. 

Leo took a few breaths, laying himself back down and pulling the covers over his head. He didn’t want to see or be seen, not like this. Just- Just anything but being vulnerable in front of Takumi. 

Anymore vulnerable. 

Shame welled and mixed with the anxiety, leaving Leo with a cold sense of distraught. Had he truly been with the men again, or was it all a nightmare?

Were they even torturing him in the first place?

Was Leo safe?

Takumi glared at the other occupant of the bed, awake and aware that his chances of returning to sleep were slimmer than Leo’s wrists. 

“Are you seriously trying to go back to sleep? You woke me up!”

Seethed the Hoshidan, pulling the covers down and exposing Leo to the room. Leo seemed shaken, wordless as he attempted to remain covered. He didn't want to face the world, not yet. Not until he knew it was reality. 

“Oi! Look at me, okay? You’re fine. Stop freaking out. It’s too damned early for this.”

Takumi tried with a grunt, pushing Leo in hopes of catching his attention. The blonde glanced upwards, his head still covered with his arms but parted just enough to catch eyes with the Prince. 

And Takumi’s stomach growled. 

A moan of discomfort, and Takumi recollected that he’d skipped dinner last night. He was going to eat after Leo had, but the night ended much differently than he had expected. The Prince pulled himself up and straightened out his clothing. 

“I’m hungry.”

Stated Takumi, eyes locking on Leo. 

“I...What does this have to do with me?”

Takumi growled, pulling on the Nohrian’s arm and tugging him upright. Leo was stupid and didn’t get a hint. Just as Takumi expected.

“We’re getting breakfast, stupid.”

“Breakfast? A-and I am not stupid!”

A roll of fiery embers, Takumi standing and crossing his arms. 

“And I’m not a Prince of Hoshido. Now that we’re done lying, get up.”

“What?”

“It’s obvious! We’re going to eat, and that’s final!”

“But I’ve never been outside of this room!”

“Idiot, of course you have. You told me about those guys.”

“I have?”

Takumi groaned, massaging the bridge of his nose. 

“Okay stupid, just get up and follow me. We can eat in here if it’s such a big deal for you.”

“I don’t believe I’m allowed to leave.”

“You can do whatever I tell you to do when we’re together. You just don’t want to leave the bed because you’re lazy.”

Leo puffed at the accusation, finally exiting the bed and crossing his arms angrily. 

“I am not lazy. It’s not bad to be cautious!”

Takumi simply rolled his eyes and began to walk out, not bothering to hold the door for the Nohrian who grumbled behind Takumi. 

It was still a debate to the Hoshidan whether or not it had been a good move to bring Leo from the room. But he quickly decided that it was more than fine. If Sakura could have some form of a play date, the castle would be able to handle the damned Prince holding his own food. 

The hall was packed, bustling with different servants focused on different tasks. They never looked up, and Takumi figured that was better. Leo had caught up to him, looking wearily at all of the people he didn’t know. 

“Takumi, where are we getting breakfast?”

“In the kitchen, of course. And we could eat in one of the dining rooms. But you’ve got to stop being so jumpy, it’s so annoying.”

“Funny, I’d say your attitude would be equally if not more annoying.”

“Don’t test me, Leo. I’ll best you in every way possible so you’ll drop from shame! And then you’ll never snark at me with those unwitty responses.”

“You claim them unwitty, yet you still become defensive and angry. I believe I won't this argument.”

“Won? No way!”

“You can’t run from facts, Takumi.”

Takumi turned, sticking his tongue out childishly as if this was a response. In the kitchen, there were few people, definitely not of the royal family. 

One was a man with longer ruby hair, chattering with a girl who wore a headband over her chestnut hair. They seemed to be discussing the quality of their meal, though Leo didn’t think much of them. 

No, Takumi however noticed the moment they were noticed. The stares from his siblings retainers was so intense he’d had mind to snap. Of course, their conversation had stopped just as abruptly and prompted Leo to pay more attention to the newcomers. Subaki spoke first, startled at the presence of the Nohrian.

“Pr-Prince Takumi! We were simply discussing breakfast! Do you require anything of us?”

“No, we’re only here to grab our own breakfast. What was prepared this morning?”

“Ah! Tamego Kake Gohan, my lord. Of course, something else could be made if it isn’t in your tastes.”

“No, that should be fine. Would you plate two servings for us?”

“Of course! You’ll wait only a moment.”

Subaki went closer into the kitchen, finding the serving dishes and plating as asked. Hana had taken to watching the blonde Nohrian. 

Leo didn’t belong here and it was painfully obvious. 

Whitened skin, ghostly even. Pale hair in the colors of the sunlight were rare as well. And his features weren’t as theirs. No, Broader nose, duller eyes, thicker lips. 

Takumi would say he couldn’t ever truly fit in with Hoshido. 

Their features were familiar, while Nohrian features reminded him of a doll. Porcelain skin that had never been kissed by the sun, glassy eyes that held off of their humanity, and slender arms crafted by their creator. 

“Takumi?”

Leo stepped in front of him, uncomfortable and concerned at Takumi’s distant stare. 

“L-Leo! Sorry, you okay?”

“I never thought I’d hear concern for me from you.”

Leo had chuckled, watching Takumi sputter.

“Fine, jerk! Then I hope you’re not okay.”

“...Witty.”

“Oh shut it.”

Their banter was interrupted as Subaki cleared his throat, keeping an eye on the two Princes. He held their plates delicately, offering to Takumi first. The silver-haired youth grabbed it, grumbling softly to himself and directing Subaki to give Leo his plate as well. The red-haired retainer seemed conflicted, but did as told. 

Leo held the plate with both hands, looking uncomfortable at the obvious disdain projected by the retainers. He’d yet to formally meet anyone outside of the Royal Hoshidans, so it was unnerving. 

“Oi, Leo. Let’s eat in the dining room, okay?”

“Is it allowed?”

“Duh! If I’m tellin’ you that you can, then you can. Moron.”

“You use insults to address me more than my real name, you know.”

“What are you gonna do about it, moron?”

“Nothing. I don’t have to stoop down to the level of a pineapple head.”

Takumi sputtered, glaring at Leo who grinned toothily, taking himself out the door and waiting for the Hoshidan to lead him to the dining hall. 

“I’ll get you back for that, asshole!”

“Mm, alright.”

Leo dismissed Takumi’s seething, following after him as he stomped and huffed to himself. Soon enough they were in the dining room. Inside of the dining room held Ryoma and Sakura, but Leo didn’t recognize the last occupant. 

It was a… girl? Leo assumed so. She had short hair, shorter than Sakura’s own. And her height was similar to Takumi’s own. She was eating in what appeared to be armor, which reminded him of how often Takumi wore that uniform. It was almost like they were constantly fighting something. 

Why were these nobles here and not in the battlefield?

Takumi glared at Leo, before gesturing him to sit on the cushion placed at the ground with him. Leo took the seat beside Takumi, turning to his left to see Ryoma. Familiar faces were comforting anyways. 

But this left the blonde staring face to face with the red-headed girl. She seemed irritated with him, perhaps she was just as uncomfortable as Leo. He didn’t understand why he was eating with this- all of the royals- family. 

Why would they trust someone as low as Leo?

Ryoma’s large hand patted his back as a greeting, Leo proudly flinching only once instead of the shivers that normally occur. 

“I see you’ve both made up. I take it this is your first time out of that room, Leo?”

“Oh… Yes, besides my restroom of course. I didn’t know that the rest of the castle was so… warm.”

“What a funny description, but not to worry. I agree, Castle Shirasagi is very beautiful. I’m sure you’ll appreciate the garden. Takumi, would you take Leo with you when you practice today?”

“I guess.”

Takumi drawled out, eating his breakfast eagerly. He really couldn’t bring himself to care whether or not he had practice time on his own or not. Honestly, he was almost content with the chance of spending time with Leo. 

Not that he would ever admit it.

Leo perked, soon asking.

“What practice do you have?”

“Archery. I’m a sniper.”

“Sniper? Oh! I remember that. With your Fuujin Yumi, correct?”

“Mmmhm. I’m the best archer in all of Hoshido!”

Leo grinned, before declaring just as pridefully.

“I’m the best mage in all of Nohr!”

The tension in the room was thick like mud, not that Leo noticed in the beginning. He was chuckling, expecting Takumi to push him or jab, retorting just as cockily. 

No, instead he felt the hand on his back tighten, and anxiety tore through him again. Sakura’s head was averted, not sure how to even look at Leo. 

At a Nohrian. 

The girl before, the red-headed one, glared at him. This glare held probably the most power because of how intense it was. True, unbridled hatred. 

Ryoma had frowned, calming himself as his hand held tight to the Nohrian blonde sat beside him. Almost threatening.

Leo swallowed, turning to look to Takumi, who had narrowed his eyes, scowling at Leo. 

What had he done wrong?

Leo lifted a hand to his chest as if it could calm the beating screaming heart that tried to run from his body. It fought in the confines of his human husk and pulled to run from the Hoshidans. 

Anything to get out of there.

Takumi spoke first, adjusting his scowl to hit everyone in the room as he tensely pushed Leo’s head, snorting. 

“Not anymore, Moron. Stop talking about that- that shit hole!”

Leo recoiled, raising a hand to rest on his own head before nodding hesitantly. 

“Ah… Sorry, truly. I didn’t mean to speak.”

He informed Takumi, though the apology was addressed to everyone in the room. He hadn’t meant to upset anyone, rather, he was speaking to Takumi as they always seemed to talk to one another. 

“Not a problem. Calm down, everyone. Leo didn’t mean to startle you.”

Ryoma spoke, the hand removing its grip and ruffling the hair of the Hoshidan. 

Much like Xander. 

Fat dew drops of tears seemed to fall from his face almost instantaneously, Leo’s head dropping numbly to stare at his barely touched food. It was upsetting, but more so the hollowed feeling he found when he thought of his older brother. 

Takumi watched Leo in an odd fascination as the Nohrian seemed to space out again. And to cry in such a place like this? It was embarrassing. 

Upsetting even.

Takumi sighed, rubbing at his neck silently. 

“Ryoma, can you have someone bring our food?”

A nod, Ryoma standing to ask a servant. Takumi himself stood, pulling Leo to his feet and catching him as the blonde’s legs seem to give. 

“Leo? Leo, come on.”

Takumi hefted his arms around Leo, mimicking a hug which in all reality was to keep him upright. Leo held onto Takumi, head resting against the broadened shoulder of the Prince. 

If it weren’t such an issue, Takumi would have been embarrassed and unwilling to support the Nohrian Prince, but like this, it was his duty. 

He was relied on so heavily.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Takumi was able to get Leo to start walking and he led him out of the dining room. It felt like forever, but eventually they were close to the door that was being held open by Kagero. He nodded his thanks, leading the still silent Nohrian through the doorway. The food rested at the desk, though Takumi didn’t worry about that just yet. 

Leo sat quietly when pushed onto the bed, eyes distanced and yet they leaked so heavily. It was unnerving. Takumi knelt as his mother had done for him when he’d had nightmares before. Knees on the ground in front of Leo with the bowed head. 

Takumi caught his face with calloused hands, eyes determined as he rubbed slowly. 

“Leo, Leo. C’mon, you’re okay. You’re here. It’s fine. Look at me.”

Takumi soothed over, propping the head in his direction again. Leo seemed to notice him moments after, before his hands wrapped around the one on his face. He looked haunted again, that distant memory pressing harshly into his mind and being. 

“I’m sorry. Am I not supposed to talk about Nohr?”

His tone did not match his expression, but Takumi didn’t have the heart to inform the blonde of this. 

“No-no. That’s not it. You should be able to say whatever you want! It was just… Hinoka was on edge, so we were all. You’re the best mage of Nohr, huh? Guess Nohrian magic must suck.”

Takumi egged on, forcing a smile up at Leo who chuckled and leaned into the hands. 

“When I was young, Xander would run his hands through my hair. He’d coo to me and hold my face. Like this. When mother died, he did this too. I was… crying. But I don’t know why. I didn’t understand why mother was dead.”

Takumi tried to retract his hands, but Leo held them firmly to his face. 

“It was better that way. She’d convinced my other siblings to fight. They died. So many of them died. They murdered each other because they wanted father’s attention. They- Xander always protected us. Was always the strongest of us. Nine of them. Nine of us died. We were the four that remained. And then Corrin… Corrin came.”

This felt far too personal for Takumi to hear, something as horrendous as this. To fight for the crown, for their own fathers love. It made him feel sick. Takumi stared at Leo with widened hues, not daring to interrupt what it was he brought himself to say. 

“It was… So peaceful. Xander always brought that in our home. Protected us. Even- even when we were beaten, Xander made everything better. We were obedient, it’s all we’ve ever known. All I’ve ever known. Takumi. Please. I can’t- Can’t be this person.”

Takumi stood, hugging him quietly and sheltering the blonde’s head. 

“Shut up. Stop saying that you’re- you’re evil or bad or whatever. Got it? You’re not that person. If you were I’d of already left you full of arrows. Got it? It wasn’t your fault, none of that was. I didn’t… Know how many siblings you’ve had. The fault is in your father, Leo. King Garon has destroyed many lives, but I think it’s sadder he’s destroyed his own childrens.”

Leo took a deep breath, clinging to Takumi as he muttered. 

“We’re not going to beat around the bush anymore, are we? It’s clear, we’re friends. Right?”

Leo asked, not daring to move from the comfort of a familiar embrace. 

“I guess you’re not that bad. And you aren’t totally stupid.” 

A chuckle and Leo closed his eyes. 

“Yeah, you’re not too bad yourself, Pineapple head.”

Takumi shoved Leo playfully, watching the male flop on the bed and laugh. He stared up at Takumi, and it was almost as if he’d not cried a tear that day. 

It was beautiful.

Takumi blinked, shaking the thought from his head and laying on the bed beside the other. 

“I don’t want to hear that from an air head.”

“How original.”

“Psh, it definitely is. And it’s fitting. You’re like- never using your damned brain.”

Leo snickered, rolling his eyes. 

“Whatever you say, Takumi.”

And Takumi might have reddened in his cheeks.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Wow! Are all of your flowers this bright?”

“Yeah! Our garden is probably the most amazing one I’ve ever seen, so you’re lucky I brought you out here.”

“Brynhildr would be able to grow so much with the fertility of this soil!”

Takumi rolled his eyes, adjusting the practice bow and setting his arrows beside himself as he aimed at the target. 

“Your tomb?”

“Yes. Also… Do you know where Brynhildr is?”

“Oh, I don’t. But uh, you’d have to go to Ryoma about it.”

“Alright.”

Leo didn’t leave though, looking over each plant and essentially the health of each plant. Takumi didn’t mind it either, letting the Nohrian admire the plants as he managed some practice in. 

It was weird that something so Nohrian could be so soft. 

He could imagine Leo participating in something as frilly as a tea party, even. He’d bet that Leo had before. 

They spent the afternoon like that, only going in when Leo complained it was simply too hot.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It really was too hot for the Nohrian, if the reddened skin had been anything to attest to. Leo complained as he rubbed the ointment from Sakura all over his arms, shoulders, face, and neck. 

“It’s not my fault you’re an easy burn.”

“I’ve never been burnt so I couldn’t have known!”

“Well, you know better now, right?”

“You’re a jerk.”

“And?”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Takumi ate dinner in the confines of Leo’s residence, watching the Nohrian pick at his dinner. 

“I don’t like this protein.”

“You can’t seriously be so picky to dislike fish.”

“I prefer meat from those that share the ground from us.”

“Then just eat around the fish.”

“Do you have miso and rice with everything?”

“Pretty much. You don’t like them?”

“I think it’s the only thing on this plate I like.”

“Then I’ll let the kitchen know you’re picky and have bad taste.”

“Don’t do that! It would insult them.”

“No, I think it would insult you the most.”

“Ugh.”

Leo had finished what he was willing to eat, watching Takumi scarf down the food. It was as if the Hoshidan had no manners, but Leo didn’t mind much.

It was supposed to be safe to be real in his room, and if Takumi was impolite, Leo had no will to correct him. 

They were in an odd middle. Not enemies but friends. Close, but reserved.

And that was alright, Leo decided.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takumi mourns the loss of another friend, but he's not alone. Perhaps, their delicate relationship was holding him together now.

“Takumi believes it will be safe to return Brynhildr to Leo, but I wanted to discuss it with all of you.”

Ryoma spoke to the table that held the four siblings, addressing each one. Takumi sat beside Sakura, the youngest Hoshidan meek and soft as they continued their conversation. Takumi doubted she would speak up and honestly wasn’t sure if she had much to say. 

“I believe whatever you’ve done has worked. And as much as I hate it, I can’t agree with this brother! What are you thinking to suggest something like that Takumi?”

Hinoka snorted, eyes narrowed as she crossed her arms skeptically. Takumi sighed. It was annoying when the roles reversed and he wasn’t the one against whatever they were deciding. 

“Relax, Hinoka. I see no harm in letting him have it when we’re in the garden. He wants to grow things, I guess. He’s interested in agriculture and Brynhildr is more than a weapon.”

“That’s unlike you, Takumi. To trust a Nohrian and even defend him. You didn’t even have this trust for your own brother.”

Hinoka pointed out, Takumi hissing back.

“And look where that brother is now. Look what side Kamui chose. I’d say the fact that I trust him should mean even more now as I judged Kamui’s character correctly.”

Ryoma raised a hand to both, eyes soft as he instead spoke to the three. 

“I’ve heard enough. I agree, in terms of only allowing Brynhildr in the garden. But it will be with supervision, preferably two capable fighters. Takumi, I’m assuming you’re more than willing to monitor if you’re suggesting this be allowed.”

“You dump him on me anyways, I can only do so much to entertain him and properly train. We can’t forget we’re still at war. We should be on the battlefield. All of us. Even Leo.”

Hinoka gasped, shooting upright and shaking her head. 

“You want that Nohrian to join us in war?! Are you insane?!”

“Don’t play coy, Sister! Why do you think Ryoma brought him in?”

Hinoka turned to Ryoma, who had pursed his lips in thought.

“Takumi is correct. Completely. The other side seems unwilling to negotiate peace, even with their prince in our custody. I am readying Prince Leo for war, though his loyalty will be with Hoshido.”

“You can’t expect him to give up his country for a rivaling country brother!”

“I can expect him to give up a family for a family. Nohrian’s are people as well, Hinoka. Prince Leo is no exception. In fact, I’d say his feelings dictate most of his actions if not all. Besides, there are other factors that have swayed the Prince to us. Was he unpleasant to you in any way?”

“Factors? What do you mean?”

“Factors I am unwilling to share with my siblings.”

Spells. Takumi wanted to call out. It was all spells. A mental matter that Takumi wasn’t quite sure what it did anymore. Leo remembered happenings of his life. That was clear. He still hurt and loved his family. He was still Leo who had lived in Nohr. 

So what was the enigma that had changed which side he fought for?

Why did Leo call Nohr awful, not demand or plead to return to the siblings he loves so dearly? Takumi couldn’t make sense of it. And if there was something he was missing he felt foolish. 

“Then prove it. Prove that he wouldn't side with Nohr over us. If you can prove this then I will side with you, brothers.”

Hinoka spoke finally, nodding her resolve. 

Ryoma nodded, allowing himself to speak again. 

“I’ve just the test, dear sister. And I am willing to allow this in three days time. But until then, Leo will be able to use Brynhildr in the garden with the supervision of two capable fighters. The second may be a retainer.”

Ryoma never failed to have the last word, Takumi thought bitterly.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Leo!”

“Come in!”

Takumi entered the bedroom, huffing as he entered.

“I don’t need your permission, you know!”

Leo was sat at the desk, the book Takumi had leant him nearly finished as Leo seemed to search the desk for something.

“What are you doing?”

“Where are your quills?”

“Huh?”

“Writing utensils.”

“Oh! A brush?”

“Does Hoshido not use quills?”

“Not really. You don’t even have paper, so why would you want a brush?”

“I want both so I can write notes, that’s all.”

“You can’t remember what you’re reading?”

“I prefer to have notes.”

Leo turned to stare at Takumi, getting up from the desk and returning to his bed. 

“I’ve been meaning to ask, but are all beds like this in Hoshido?”

“You’re curious about your bed? No, we have futons. This is a guest room specifically designed many years ago to host Nohrians.”

“Why would you all sleep on a futon if there are more comfortable beds?”

“Well it’s not like we can just get one whenever we want, and it’s less space to take up in the room. It’s how I’ve always slept at least.”

“Interesting.”

“Why are you so curious about beds?”

“In this novel, they discussed a futon briefly. I’ve just yet to see it.”

“You’ll see one soon enough. Now, are you done talking about this?”

“I suppose for now, though I’d like to request another book when possible.”

Leo went towards his wardrobe, focused on looking through the outfits provided for him. They were all very Hoshidan, and Leo doubted they kept his original clothing and armor. In fact, he’d bet they burnt them. 

Takumi glanced in, before groaning. 

“Is that a Furisode?!”

“A Furry what?”

“Ugh! You’re so stupid. It’s women’s clothing!”

“Wh-what?! But I’m a man!”

“Gods! Just- just go sit down and let me find you something. What’s with them? Were they just putting everything in there?”

Takumi muttered to himself, fishing out a simple black Yukata and a red Obi. It seemed to fit the Nohrian better than light colors anyways. Which was ironic really, considering how pale and pigmentless Leo seemed to be. The only dark colored thing about his physical being were those eyes. 

Leo had a few pairs of tabi socks at the bottom of the wardrobe, and Takumi pulled the pair out for Leo. 

“Get dressed, okay? I’m not going to make you cross-dress.”

“It’s still odd, not having any trousers. Even you have them.”

“If you’re asking for a uniform, you’ve got to go to Ryoma you know. I’m not getting in trouble for you.”

“I wouldn’t want you to get in trouble.” 

Leo began to strip, only pausing as Takumi sputtered.

“Go into the bathroom idiot! You’re not the only one in here!”

“But you’re a man too!”

“So?! Have some decency!”

Leo huffed but stomped into the bathroom. Takumi rubbed at his cheeks in hopes of disbursing the blood that rose so high in his face. 

“Damned Leo, ripping his clothing off like it’s nothing.”

Muttered the Prince, sitting on the bed as he awaited the blonde.

Leo returned to him in five minutes or so, and Takumi couldn’t prevent his jaw from dropping.

The obi was tied crookedly as if it was attempted to become a bow of all things. The Yukata was inside out, sleeves rolled upwards even.

“H-how did you do that?”

“Do what?”

Takumi rubbed his forehead, groaning. 

“Your Yukata is inside out, genius. And your obi isn’t tied properly.”

Leo looked down, before flustering. 

“Gods! Not again!”

Leo ran back to the bathroom, leaving Takumi in a state of shock. He debated laughing or simply staring in awe. But he decided it wasn’t worth the restraint and laughed loudly, clutching his knees as he could hear Leo hiss a shrill “Shut up!” from the bathroom. 

After another attempt, generous teasing, and Takumi’s assistance Leo was properly dressed in the Hoshidan garb. Leo was still bright red, embarrassed at needing assistance in something like dressing. But nevertheless, everything was done. 

Takumi silently opened the door to the bedroom, Leo exiting and waiting to follow Takumi’s lead. 

They returned to the garden, though Takumi was both nervous and excited. He had been given Brynhildr, Oboro currently holding it for him in said area. This would either go very well or very poorly. But Takumi had faith in his own skills, which is why he had stopped in his own room to retrieve his bow, Leo waiting outside of the door. The Fuujin Yumi rested nicely in his hands and soothed Takumi’s nerves.

They walked on towards the garden, and Takumi couldn’t help but grin as Oboro stood by one of the large trees, Brynhildr in sight. Leo seemed to notice almost immediately after Takumi, his breath hitching. 

Takumi waved the retainer over, ignoring her disdain evident for Prince Leo. Taking the tomb, he glanced back to Leo. 

“Now, I know I said you needed to go to Ryoma and ask, but I wanted to see you grow a few plants. So you’d better show me that Brynhildr is more than just a weapon. Got it?”

Takumi had never seen Leo this unguarded, even with everything: all of the tears, the admissions, any of it. No, this was breathtaking. 

Leo stared at Takumi in what appeared to be gratitude and adoration. Trust. Faith. Fondness. 

Codependency.

It made the Hoshidan waiver just a moment, not sure if he could be teasing to Leo when he looked at him with such eyes. 

Gods, Takumi was lost. 

Leo walked closer, their hands touching as Leo allowed them to simply hold Brynhildr together. Around their feet, flowers sprouted at a rapid pace, and the Nohrian smiled strikingly. 

“Like this?”

Takumi’s daze ended, and he blushed at Leo. He removed his hands, watching Leo cradle the book as if it were a long lost child. 

Maybe it was like that for Leo. 

“I’ve missed her.”

He spoke timidly, breathy and focused on the book before him. And perhaps Takumi could understand. He felt connected to Fuujin Yumi.

The sacred weapons and their wielders. 

Leo was looking at him again, and promptly he knelt to one knee. Takumi wasn’t an expert, but this also looked like a form of gratitude and respect. A Nohrian one. 

“I will grow whatever you want, Takumi. I want to show you what she can do.”

And that was how it began, different flowers of Hoshidan descent flourished throughout the garden, some small plants preceding into fruition, and the Sakura trees had never been so vibrant. 

Even Oboro, who’d slouched against a tree suspiciously, couldn’t hide the look of wonder. 

Agriculture and magic, who would have known. 

“I knew it! The soil quality makes it much easier for me to produce! I’ve grown at least three of these Tomato plants within the last ten minutes. Do you know what this means Takumi?! This could save so many lives! The words Famine could be that of the past! If I just- can just fertilize enough soil-”

Leo was excited for a cause of aiding others. 

Leo was human, even as a Nohrian. 

Takumi felt dizzy. 

“Takumi?”

Leo was close, grabbing his arm in an attempt to steady the Hoshidan. He set Brynhildr to the ground timidly, both hands supporting the silver-haired prince. 

“Takumi, are you okay?”

“I-I’m fine.”

Takumi stuttered, the revelation sweeping throughout his entire being. 

Leo was concerned and had moved to sweep a strand of hair from Takumi’s face when he was grabbed, thrown to the ground by his book and a spear was pushed dangerously close to his neck. 

“Don’t you dare touch Prince Takumi, Nohrian scum!”

Leo’s eyes widened considerably, and everything in his mind panicked. He had Brynhildr. He could fight back. But-

One look at Takumi left him still, vulnerable on the ground of the garden. 

“Oboro! Remove your weapon now!”

“But Prince Ta-”

“NOW!”

The woman gasped, the spear was drawn up as Takumi glowered at her.

“Leave.”

“I was only protecting y-”

“Leave.”

Oboro glanced at Leo, eyes darkening as she promptly scurried into the castle. Leo was still on the ground, though he swallowed now that his throat wasn’t millimeters away from his neck. 

Gods. 

Takumi bent down, the anger gone as he looked over the man worriedly. Leo only had a small red mark, where he was sure the blade was only half a second from digging in from. But nothing pierced, Leo was fine. 

Leo didn’t protect himself. 

“She could have killed you! Why didn’t you defend yourself?!”

“I-I told you, we’re friends. I trusted you. She was just… Just worried.”

Leo trailed off, pushing himself to sit by his arms. Takumi snarled, grabbing Leo’s hand and lifting him to stand with him. 

“That doesn’t mean you should disregard your own life! Stupid!”

Takumi swept Brynhildr up into his arms, handing it to Leo and taking heavy breaths. 

“We- I- Damn it all!”

Takumi snapped, deciding to silence himself and focus on calming his raging nerves. He could focus, take deep breaths. Everything was fine. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t expect it. If I had, I would have asked someone else to bring your tomb.”

Shame. Leo knew what it was like to feel ashamed. But this truly hadn’t been Takumi’s fault.

Why did he take the blame for an unruly retainer?

“It’s fine, truly. I’m fine. I’m more concerned for you, you stopped speaking and I didn’t know what to make of it.”

“I was thinking, that was all.”

“About what?”

“About how quick I am to judge- stop being so nosy. Come on. Unfortunately, I think we should head in for a day… Perhaps I can show you Shogi. If you don’t butcher the pronunciation, that is.”

Leo huffed, muttering about having never studied Hoshidan so it wasn’t a fair assessment. But he followed him in, handing the tomb back to Takumi when asked. It was bittersweet, as he stroked the book's hardcover tenderly. Takumi had promised however he could use it tomorrow for a longer period of time, granting he would find another person to join them. Leo knew, that there was this need for a second party because Takumi didn’t trust him. But he didn’t much care. 

He had missed his divine tomb. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“There’s no way I could play another round of this, my pride simply won't take it.”

Leo complained, having dealt with not his first, not his seventh, or even his eleventh loss, but his sixteenth! He’d yet to best Takumi in this awful game, watching the Hoshidan smirk smugly. They were camped on his large Nohrian style bed, the board set between them. And frankly, Leo had had enough.

“If this was chess you’d be the one with the wounded pride, Takumi!”

“I thought Shogi and Chess were very similar.”

“There’s something evil about this game.”

“Are you, perhaps, a sore loser Leo?”

“No- I can lose with grace, but this is unheard of!”

“I’ve never lost a game before, and I wouldn’t start for you.”

Takumi snorted, amusement plain as day while he practically flustered with as much grace as you could expect from the second Prince of Hoshido. 

It was like the afternoon had been forgotten, Takumi still needed to speak with Ryoma and with Oboro, but for now, he couldn’t help but simply shrug this one off. 

It was more enjoyable playing with Leo, who was such a sore loser but far too competitive to turn down another challenge. 

Takumi actually called it off, packing the board onto the desk carefully. 

“If I take any more of your pride you’ll be a husk of a man, so let’s let that be the end of this tonight, okay?”

Leo huffed but didn’t argue, knowing better.

“Let’s get dinner.”

“I’m not sure I should go out there.”

“Nonsense, I won’t allow what happened at breakfast to happen again. Trust me?”

Leo stared at Takumi, before groaning. 

“You’re lucky I do.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Takumi! L-Leo!”

Sakura was the first to acknowledge them, bright-eyed as she smiled sweetly to the two. Sakura was really too kind, Takumi decided. She opened her arms to a Nohrian with such ease. 

As if it was that easy to forgive. 

But perhaps, with trust, it was.

Takumi and Leo took each other’s seats from the morning, Leo now facing Sakura and Takumi staring his older sister head-on. 

Ryoma was surprised that the two came to share dinner, but proceeded with thanking the Gods, the chefs, and his family for their meal together. 

Leo didn’t speak much, but Takumi prompted him into speaking a good few times now. Ryoma was surprised at their drastic change in dynamic for one another, and he supposed maybe this test could come a bit earlier.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Returning to his room, Leo stared at Takumi who waited outside of his room. It was different, and Leo couldn’t help but smile. 

“You’re not coming in?”

“It sounds like you wanted to share the bed again.”

“Perhaps. And if I did?”

“I’d think you’d have lost your mind.”

Leo snorted, waving Takumi into the room. He looked into his closet, finding night clothes. This time, Takumi did not demand he leave the room, but rather he turned to look away. Leo snickered to himself. Once dressed for bed, he found residence in the spot he spent most of his time at. 

Takumi too, took the other side, though he hadn’t gotten under covers. He had though, removed his socks, staring at the ceiling. 

“What did you think of that book?”

“Your father was a very respectable man… I never thought of him, before it. I… Knew how Corrin came to be our sibling, but I didn’t see what it truly meant.”

“His name was Kamui when he was born. You know that, right?”

“I wasn’t positive… But I will try to call him as such. Cam… Cam-moo-ee?”

Takumi just laughed, shaking his head. 

“No. Kuh, Like…. Uh, with a K. Kuh-moo-ii.”

“Kuh-moo-ee”

“Close enough.”

Takumi snickered, grinning at the Nohrian. 

“How are you so proficient in my language yet I seem to fail yours?”

“I’ve been taught both my whole life, don’t take it to heart Leo.”

He paused, before grinning toothily. 

“You just suck at languages!”

Leo glared, pulling the covers close and huffing.

“I don’t, your language is just impeccably difficult. I’ll pronounce everything with ease within a month, I assure you.”

Takumi realized Leo was expecting to still be by their side in a month. 

What happened to Nohr?

He got up, Leo cocking his head in confusion. 

“I-uh. I’m going to get into my own sleepwear.”

“Are you staying the night again?”

“Not if you make it sound like that.”

“Truly, I’d like that. I think they stay away if you’re here.”

“...The men?”

“Yes.”

Takumi nodded and promptly left the room to change. He would protect this friendship, this Leo. Takumi swore of it. Tomorrow, he could approach Ryoma about whatever men he discussed.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Donning loose bottoms and an even looser shirt, Takumi exited his bedroom. This time, he brought his own pillow. Leo’s were too damned soft, it felt like he slept on nothing. Oboro was outside of his room, however, watching the Prince who was giddy to return and talk potentially about the famine of Nohr. It had interested Takumi and Leo seemed incredibly knowledgeable. 

Well, until Oboro stopped him in his tracks.

“Prince Takumi, I beg you hear me out.”

“Oboro, isn’t it quite late? We should-”

“You’re going to his room again, aren’t you.”

Phrased as a question yet spoken like a statement. Takumi cursed. 

“Why does it matter? Actually, I’d like to know why you would attack someone who was unarmed of all thi-”

“He was not unarmed, and he could have hurt you! Why are you so trusting of a Nohrian? Not only a week ago you claimed to hate all of them, suggesting his execution! So why the sudden change of heart now?!”

Oboro never spoke to him like this, they bantered gently but she’d never truly yelled at him. It threw him for a loop. 

“O-Oboro, please! It may not appear it, but they’re not all the same. Leo is-”

“Leo is a piranha that has bit into you and won't let go. He’s dangerous!”

“He isn’t! Leo is a good person, damn it! And I am more than capable of handling myself against a defenseless, muscleless, Prince! Must I remind you that I am no weakling?”

Oboro looked genuinely hurt, her eyes shimmering with tears Takumi could honestly say he’d never seen grace her features. And he felt bad, but his pride was too overwhelming and he couldn’t keep himself from being angry. 

“I am resigning then, Prince Takumi. I’m afraid I can’t protect you from your biggest threat, and that I will become just as much of one if I remain as your retainer. I will fight with Hoshido as a soldier on my own terms.”

“Wh-what? Oboro wai-”

“I’ve already spoken to Prince Ryoma, and he has approved. I… can no longer serve you as I am now. I can’t condone your friendship or whatever it is with a Nohrian. I came to tell you this of my own words, so the papers tomorrow of my official resignation did not startle you.”

Takumi gaped at the woman as she retreated, feeling his stomach ache painfully as he no longer had the words to encourage her to return. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Takumi arrived back into the room something was terribly wrong, Leo noted. The Prince’s eyes were reddened, as well as his nose and ears. His eyes were distant and sad as if mourning all over again. 

Leo worried. 

Takumi found himself on the bed, the side he’d always occupied in their visits and the night prior. Perhaps, he really shouldn’t sleep alone tonight. But guilt filled him, as he lost one of his dearest friends.

She didn’t understand. 

Leo was hesitant but spoke first.

“Your hair is a mess.”

Takumi glared halfheartedly at Leo, shoulders still slumped. Leo stood and went to his bathroom, bringing out a brush and what appeared to be black ribbon. 

“Before, I would braid Elise’s hair for bed. If you’ll allow me, I’d like to do the same for you.”

Takumi watched Leo, looking for sour intentions. 

But Leo always seemed so genuine. He was trying and Takumi could relate. 

Takumi turned so his back was to Leo, and ever so gently the blonde began to brush the extremely long locks. Takumi lulled to the brush strokes, eyes closed as Leo removed the tangles from his head delicately. He truly must have experience dealing with long hair, to leave the process as relatively painless as he had. 

The moment those hands touched his scalp he sighed, reminded of mother who would run her hands through his scalp, massaging the roots as they ached from holding his high ponytail for so long. 

Leo braided slowly, keeping it neat and tight. By the end of it, Takumi was barely awake and his hair was tied off. Leo pushed Takumi over, tucking him into the bed as if he truly were just his sibling, and blowing out the light. 

Oddly enough, in this darkness, Takumi finally felt at home.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takumi deserves a day to rest after the night before, and Leo is determined to give him that. Ryoma begins to explain what they're doing to Takumi.

The morning was nothing short of tense and uncomfortable. 

Leo had woke first, changing into the plainest Yukata he could find and tying the obi loosely. In all reality it would probably have to be taken off and fixed anyways. The blonde watched Takumi nervously, not sure what to do. Sure, the Hoshidan was calm in his sleep, but Leo would be lying if he claimed he hadn’t woke a few times to the soft cries of the slumbering Prince.

Leo had been so helpless the entire night, unable to shield Takumi from whatever dreams haunted him. 

Which was why he couldn’t wake Takumi yet, not when he was already calm. 

The Nohrian pondered over the correct steps to take, what he could do to allow the Hoshidan to relax. But this was hard for him. Leo was hardly ever treated with extra care, especially if it was over a nightmare. 

No, his siblings reserved that gentle care for Elise and Corrin. Leo was expected to handle it all on his own. 

But he could use what he’d seen Camilla do for Elise and Corrin, that was for sure. Camilla would spoil Elise rotten, spending the entirety of the day dedicated to cheering Elise up. For Corrin, she would speak softly and embrace, running him a bath and allowing him a day of rest. 

Takumi needed that rest.

Bravely, Leo slid out of his room, the door shutting ever so silently. He looked around the hall, recounting where the kitchen had been prior. 

Inside sat a man and a woman, the small table holding their own meals as they spoke in a hushed tone. 

“Oboro, don’t tell me you seriously resigned?! That’s like- It doesn’t make any sense!”

“You weren’t there Hinata, you didn’t see it.”

“Okay but you know Lord Takumi, he’d never let anything happen!”

“It isn’t just about him!”

“Well, then what is it?”

Oboro quivered over her meal, before closing her eyes. 

“If I see those two together anymore I don’t know what I’d do. He’s obviously being manipulated, but I don’t know why he can’t see it. Takumi knows better than any of the royals that Nohrians aren’t to be accepted and yet he spends time with one more than he’s ever spent with anyone! Even us, we always went to him. I can’t stand that Prince, and I will stay out of the castle for as long as it takes for that stupid Nohrian to either leave or die like he deserves.”

Hinata sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“He really doesn’t seem that bad to me. And you know what they did to him, can you even call him a Nohrian?”

“I don’t know anything except that Lord Takumi seems infatuated with a Dastardly Nohrian.”

“They practically took chopsticks to the guys head! Orochi was talking about it last night, and I listened in. I think Lord Takumi probably just likes having someone to argue with honestly.”

“Well, you haven’t seen them interact, so you wouldn’t know. The Dastard even had the nerve to forgo his tomb, as if he thought I wouldn’t let him meet his maker. I think what pisses me off the most was that he was right. But Lord Takumi was just so- distracted! And he touched him with those filthy hands! I just had to reprimand him!”

Leo took a deep breath, mind filing away each bit of detail so he could investigate it on calmer terms. Maybe shed light on what he still didn’t understand.

Leo had very quietly moved the screen door to shut properly, thanking the Gods neither Hoshidan noticed. He knocked then, hearing a jolt from the table in the kitchen and meeting eyes with Hinata. 

The man stared almost incredulously, staring at the Nohrian who had knocked. Leo looked timid, trying to play uncomfortable and nervous instead of being an eavesdropper. And he was frankly all that applied. 

Leo spoke first, never looking away from Hinata. 

“I was hoping I could get two plates of the breakfast… If that’s alright.”

“O-oh, yeah. No problem! Do you want me to make them or…?”

“If you would, I’d truly appreciate it.”

Oboro was glaring daggers at Leo as he was led inside to wait. Hinata pulled two plates and a large tray, moving to set the breakfast up. Tiny bowls were already down, as if they never left sight. 

And that would make sense, truly. They used those bowls in practically every meal. 

Leo folded his arms uncomfortably, not sure how to approach the situation at hand. It really was uncomfortable. Oboro hated him, and he could understand it kind of. 

Leo wasn’t very fond of the girl either. Though for different reasons entirely. 

This must have been what had hurt Takumi so terribly he was left in such a state last night. This girl hadn’t realized how selfish her actions were. 

She was irrational and quick to judge. 

It kind of reminded him of Takumi, but he knew better. Takumi was much more complex than that. Leo was proud to call him his friend. 

Hinata took the tray once the breakfast was set, handing it to Leo and grinning sheepishly.

“Thank you.”

Leo spoke again, turning to walk out. However, before he shut the door the woman spoke up. 

“You know this won't last forever. He may be interested in you now but it’s only because you’re foreign and something to figure out. He’ll leave you, once he sees how ugly you are.”

Leo watched her, not allowing his face to betray any emotions as he spoke softly in return. 

“We shall see.”

With that, he eased the door shut.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leo had set their breakfast on his desk, and was currently running a bath for the Hoshidan. Unfortunately, he only knew his own preferences to go by. He’d have to go to the dining hall shortly if he was to catch Ryoma, and ask the man to bring leisurely clothing from Takumi’s room. Surely, if he explained the situation to Ryoma the Prince would agree to help him. 

With the water steaming and full Leo had mixed a few of the foreign soaps in, deeming what went where based on the smell. When that was set, he slipped out of the room in search of Ryoma. 

Ryoma was not inside of the dining room, but rather just leaving it when Leo found him. Ryoma had jumped, blinking curiously at the unaccompanied Leo. 

“Where is Takumi?”

“I actually have a favor, regarding him. Would you please walk with me, Prince Ryoma?”

The Hoshidan did not deny, more curious then. He led Leo through the halls, intent on hearing him out.

“Could you take me to Takumi’s room, and gather some leisure clothes for him today?”

“Well I- I could. But why not simply have Takumi retrieve it himself? And you’ve gone off on your own. You could have gotten lost.”

“I’m sorry for leaving on my own, it was just that Takumi came to my room last night extremely distressed. I was worried for him. He’s still sleeping now, he kept waking last night and I- I wanted to give him a day to unwind. Camilla would do the same for Elise.”

Leo allowed the slip, too focused on his concerns to realize it could have been a triggering statement. However, Ryoma took it in stride. 

He felt giddy even, though he wouldn’t allow Leo to see this. 

“I am proud of you.”

Ryoma stated, smiling warmly at Leo who looked more than confused.

“Come, I’ll take you to his room and we can find something. Is there anything else I can do to assist you?”

“W-well, it’s just an idea, but…”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Takumi woke far later than he normally would, perhaps an hour later than he would have already acquired breakfast. He was still in Leo’s room, though Leo himself was nowhere to be seen. It was weird, surreal almost. Last night had been very stressful, and his night had been practically restless.

He felt guilty for arguing with Oboro and hurting her, guilty for forcing Leo to pick up the pieces afterwords. Sure, he had composed himself a little, but it still didn’t feel the same. 

And now he was alone again. 

Takumi thought bitterly, shocked as the door opened immediately. Leo was walking in with a handful of books, Ryoma on his tail carrying what appeared to be the Shogi board set that normally inhabited the Library. Leo didn’t seem to notice Takumi was awake, though Takumi hadn’t moved from his side yet either. He watched the two, curious as they continued to slide things in as quietly as possible. 

Leo glanced at Ryoma when another board was brought in, this one made of wood and looking fairly handmade. The wood was a dark color, like a cherry blossoms trunk. Ryoma had set it by the set of Shogi in the corner, Leo delicately placing each wooden carving in their correct space. They had nothing like that in Hoshido, so Takumi couldn’t help but wonder where Leo had acquired the board game that reminded him of Shogi. 

And the pieces were well done, Takumi could see the little details almost perfectly. He had quite the eye, after all. 

Sure, there were some small glitches in the design, the opposing pieces weren’t identical and the wood seemed to have some discoloration on a few of the pieces, but it was still heart-wrenching.

Who made it? 

Takumi and Ryoma caught eyes, the elder smirking briefly and carrying on with the silent instructions Leo had given him. 

The Hoshidan decided this would be the time to “wake” for Prince Leo, closing his eyes and scrunching them, moving his hand to rub at his face. He mocked waking, and Leo was none the wiser. Leo was by his side in an instant, ruby eyes staring at Takumi worriedly. 

“Goodmorning.”

It sounded hurried, as if Leo wasn’t sure how to approach Takumi. Ryoma had slipped from the room, holding one last book in his hands as he shut the door. 

“Mornin’.” 

Takumi tried groggily, sitting upright and hoping he appeared more tired than he was. 

“What’s all this?”

He asked, before glancing back at Leo who almost shoved a plate of breakfast in his face.

“Its… Its things you’ll find out more about today. Here, eat. It won’t be as warm as it was before, but it’ll be something.” 

Instructed the Nohrian, retrieving his own plate and waiting for Takumi to take the first bite. Which he did, Leo following promptly after him. It was odd, to see the books stacked high on his shogi board, and what he assumed as a chess set standing proudly next to it. When had Leo done all of this? Or rather, why?

Takumi had embarrassed himself last night, his hair tied up being an example of this. The braid was still settled in his hair, holding fast and together. Leo really was a good hair braider, and if Takumi felt up to it he would tease the man for being so. 

But he finished his breakfast, watching Leo set his own half-eaten plate down to open the door to his bathroom. 

“I’ve ran a bath for you, and it should still be pretty warm. I used some of the bathing oils I found, though I can’t tell you what they are. I know not enough Hoshidan language to read the bottles.”

Leo informed him, and Takumi felt his jaw drop. He slid from the bed and walked into the bathroom, staring at the warm water waiting for him, the fluffy towels folded on the side rack for his use after, and one of his own favored Yukata and Obi sets laid out. 

What the hell had Leo been up to?

Leo had checked him over again, and only when Takumi had assured him he was alright did the other Prince leave the restroom. Takumi had stripped hesitantly, still nervous of the situation. 

Leo was going out of his way to make Takumi feel better. Leo was focusing on him, coddling him. While normally Takumi would take this as an insult, the genuine looks Leo gave him that morning and the night prior changed his mind. Takumi hadn’t been cared for like this besides from his mother, and it was truly nice. 

And as he soaked in the bath, maybe he could forget about his fight last night.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Takumi exited the bathroom quietly, hair cleaned and braided back as his yukata dragged on the floor. It wasn’t one for mobility, but more to keep wrapped in as he lazed about for a day. It was long and flowed well, silken like one would expect a woman to wear, but still masculine enough to be a yukata for a man. 

Leo was lounging on his bed, reading what appeared to be a new novel from his choice books. Takumi cleared his throat, catching the blonde’s attention. 

“Takumi! How was your bath?”

“Uh, nice. Thank you.”

He mumbled, feeling more vulnerable than he would admit. 

Leo had stood up, setting the book aside and offering Takumi a seat at one of the cushions set on either side of the boards. 

“Where did you get a board like this? It’s for chess, right?”

“I made it.”

Takumi raised an eyebrow, picking a piece up. 

“How the hell did you make it in one morning?”

“Ah well, Prince Ryoma took me to the garden and let me use Brynhildr. Though… The design itself isn’t as sharp as I was hoping it would be. I’m a little rusty, and I’ve never made anything out of the wood I used before… But I’m assuming you like it?”

“Honestly Leo, this entire morning has been amazing and I’m wondering why you’re doing this.”

It threw the Nohrian for a loop, hearing Takumi speak so bluntly. Yes, he’s hoped that he could make the morning better for Takumi but he hadn’t realized how much it seemed to have meant to the Hoshidan for all of the work he’d put in. 

Leo averted his eyes, before mumbling. 

“We’re friends. Besides, you’ve seen me at a low recently and you were there for me. I won’t pressure you but… I am here if you need to talk about anything, okay?”

Why was Leo so understanding? It was as infuriating as it was endearing. 

Takumi glanced back towards Leo, before pointing at the other side of the board. 

“Sit. Teach me to play chess, okay?”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day had blown away fairly fast, Takumi was just as bad at chess as Leo was at shogi. The two alternated, and when their games had frustrated them enough they switched over to a few documents Leo found interesting in the Library when Ryoma and he had gotten the board.

Leo and Takumi speculated that the war between Nohr was built on misunderstanding, well, until Leo shook his head. 

“This is a war built on greed, King Garon has succumbed to something as malicious as this. There is no misunderstanding on his part, at the very least.”

Takumi watched Leo sigh, leaning back against the bed as the blonde spoke again. 

“But with this knowledge, you also know that there’s no point in peace meetings. They’re all scams. So, I guess that’s a warning about them.”

Leo grinned at Takumi, soon continuing. 

“I never thought I’d warn someone about my father.”

Takumi snorted at the blonde, before nudging him again. 

“I never thought I’d share a bed with a Nohrian either, but look where we are. Guess we are two peas in a pod or something. I’ve never met anyone who could keep up with my arguments like you.”

“To be fair, your arguments are often times unfounded-”

“You’re lucky I like you, or I’d punch you right now.”

Leo laughed, cradling a pillow to his chest and staring at Takumi. 

“What was it like to lose so badly at chess?”

“Almost as embarrassing as it was for you to lose to shogi.”

The retort left both men laughing, distracted by the peace they found in the war. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Takumi was handed a letter during the afternoon, regarding Oboro’s resignation. It was expected, but it still was upsetting to see. To know it really was happening. He didn’t trust just anyone, and this left him a retainer short. 

And Oboro would leave the castle. 

Leo didn’t pry at the letter, but he’d offered his support to the Hoshidan quietly. Takumi took this in stride, having made peace with it during their nice day. 

Unfortunately, in the late afternoon, Takumi announced that he had to meet with Ryoma. Leo had nodded, setting the books back and waving. 

“Don’t be late, happy meeting.”

The blonde himself looked tired, and Takumi wondered how much sleep he’d accumulated the night before. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“How are you feeling Takumi?”

“Better, I guess. It’s still… Really weird.”

“I understand. It’s unfortunate… What led Oboro to stand down, Takumi?”

He glared at his brother, Takumi didn’t want to answer him. 

“She thinks we’re being manipulated by Leo. She thinks he’s dangerous.”

“What do you think?”

“I think I want to know more about your spell. I don’t know if it’s working properly, but he seems genuine about everything. Hell, I can actually sleep by him. He’s not threatening.”

“I understand this, and I will answer to the best of my abilities because you’re so close with him. However, this all stays between us. Understood?”

Takumi nodded, beginning his questions. 

“What are the men he keeps talking about?”

“So he does remember them, that’s Yukimura and a few other trusted soldiers. They’re conducting the water therapy. However, we haven’t done it in a few days.”

“Why water therapy?”

“Well, there are a few potions mixed into the water. It keeps him confused when they speak to him, and it makes it easier to convince him for a long period of time.”

Ryoma stated it as if discussing the weather, not the mental state of the Prince of Nohr. 

“You know when Kamui finds out he’ll never forgive you, right?”

“Kamui is conflicted. Not sure whether to mourn the loss of his brother or demand his return. Actually, today I heard they are conducting a funeral. They held off quite a bit, but they wouldn’t agree to meet here, so I would not allow them the right of proof. It’s better this way, an eye for an eye. And perhaps, we’ve gotten the stronger eye.”

The younger Hoshidan shivered as Ryoma spoke, his tone much too gleeful. It was unnerving. 

“So what do the Nohrians think?”

“Officially, that he died in Cheve and we won’t return his body to be properly buried and put to rest. Unofficially, they don’t know.”

Takumi sighed and changed from the topic. 

“What are we going to do with Leo? Hinoka returns to the battlefield today, and I should have already. We need to meet the rainbow sage, brother. Before Kamui and his army do.”

“Well, I’ve put a bit of thought into it. And I’ve come up with an idea. I don’t want Leo to be aware, but I will be testing him within the next few days. See where his loyalty lies. If it’s with us, he will accompany you to meet Hinoka in Notre Sagesse. I still have to decide otherwise. But we do need to return to this war, as Kamui will not listen to reason.”

“Leo says King Garon doesn’t want peace, that it’s pointless and dangerous to attend a peace conference.”

“What else has Leo said about King Garon?”

Takumi hesitated, unsure if such personal things should be brought before Ryoma. 

“He… Told me about his siblings, about how many of them were dead. The fight for the crown, the separate mothers. Did you know about that?”

“I did, I remember a few of the deaths, actually. To think these siblings would battle one another to try and get the attention of King Garon… Things will become better, when he’s dethroned. For both Hoshido and Nohr.”

Takumi grunted, leaning against the wall. 

“What will happen to Oboro?”

“She will still fight in our army, simply not as a personal retainer.”

A sigh passed thin lips, and Takumi rolled up his long sleeves. 

“Thank you for speaking with me. For now, I’d like to think about what we’ve discussed. Your… Test isn’t going to endanger anyone, right?”

“Not at all. If it makes you feel better, you’ll be present when I decide to give it to Leo. And afterwords, more likely than not, you both will depart for the Rainbow Sage.”

“You truly think Leo will pass?”

“After this conversation, I am more than sure.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Takumi returned to the bedroom Leo was out like a light, still propped in the bed and a book hanging loosely in his right hand. He looked so calm like this, and Takumi could liken it to a doll again. 

Leo had long lashes for a man, golden like his hair. His skin was oddly smooth for a man too, probably due to special bathing oils and soaps. 

Uncalloused hands that weren’t used to physical labor, strong nails that were trimmed neatly. 

Truly, a doll. 

Takumi went to the chess board, examining the hand-crafted pieces once more. Leo didn’t use Nohrian designs, rather Hoshidan ones seen all around Castle Shirasagi. They weren’t as beautiful, but it was well done for a first time creation. Leo had really made the day much better than Takumi had expected it to be. 

There was no tears, no anger, no guilt. There was shogi and chess, books upon books, discussions and playful banters. 

Takumi rather enjoyed the day to simply relax, as if there wasn’t a war and he wasn’t losing childhood friends. Leo didn’t make sense, how he could make things better so easily. 

He set the piece down, moving to sit by Leo’s bedside. Hesitantly, he placed his hand on the pale cheek and just watched. 

This wasn’t the face of a murderer. And perhaps, a Nohrian either. 

This was just Leo, Leo who was still a mystery. Who worried for Takumi and would lose sleep assuring he was alright. 

But Leo who would confide into Takumi, trusting and depending on him as if Takumi wasn’t just some sorry excuse of a Prince. 

Like he was worth that trust. 

Takumi stroked along the skin, eyebrows narrowed. Ryoma would test Leo soon, and Takumi still didn’t know the context of said test. What could Ryoma do that would truly ensure Leo wouldn’t turn tail the moment they ran into one of his siblings?

Honestly, Takumi didn’t want to test Leo. Leo had been through enough, was still going through more than he should. All of it was truly unfair, and a part of Takumi wished they could have taken Leo all those years ago when Kamui was taken, traded then. He quite liked Leo more anyways. 

Kamui was always better than him, more loved. But Leo was an equal, someone who understood what it was like to be regarded last in your family. 

Leo was comfortable. 

The blonde stirred briefly, head inclining to rest against Takumi’s hand as the book fell dully onto the bed. Leo had adjusted to lean more towards his side, breathing against the Hoshidan’s hand and snapping Takumi from his thoughts. 

Takumi seriously needed to stop touching the Nohrian, it was unlike him. 

But again, befriending a Nohrian was too. 

He decided to let Leo sleep, getting up and returning to his own room to get into practice gear and shoot targets. 

He would see Leo again that night. Thank was for sure.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Lord Corrin, why are you waiting to visit the Rainbow Sage? Are you seriously waiting for a letter to return?”

“I know you don’t believe me, Jakob, but I know Leo’s still alive. I can feel it. And the fact that Ryoma had told me to come and find out on my own proves it!”

“Or he’s luring you into Hoshido to be killed! Prince Leo would have escaped by now, or they would have sent proof of his status. I understand he’s your brother and you don’t want to believe it… But even Lady Elise has accepted his fate. If anything, focus on returning his body so it may be properly buried.”

“No! I won’t believe it! Ryoma wouldn’t kill Leo!”

“My Lord, please. You’re becoming hysterical! I know it’s hard, but you’ve got to accept the facts. I apologize that this had to happen to your family.”

Corrin closed his eyes, before shaking his head. 

“Until Ryoma tells me to my face, or I see Leo’s dead body myself, I won’t believe it. In three days time, we’ll visit the Rainbow sage. However, I want eyes out to look for Hoshidan forces. The moment we see any we will depart and confront them.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leo woke to the feeling of warmth, possibly even overheating. Takumi was also in the bed, but sat upright and reading through what looked to be one of his older tombs. One that was truly his own, and not of Hoshido. 

He pulled himself up, curious. 

“Is that mine?”

“Yeah. Got a problem?”

“No, I just didn’t know I have any of my books… These were from the satchel of my horse, right?”

“Mm, Ryoma kept it all in his study, and I may have requested they be brought here.”

“Why would you do that?”

“Because I know you won’t use them. I’m not magically inclined, but these spells are interesting. You have one for teleportation.”

“Yes, though I hardly ever use them. You wield a divine weapon but aren’t inclined to magic at all?”

“It’s odd, I guess. But Magic doesn’t come to me like it does for you. I’m also an archer though, so it’s all fair I guess.”

“I could teach you if you’d like.”

“I doubt it.”

“If you ever want to try, you can ask me.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The night was just as peaceful, both teens going to the dining hall to eat with Takumi’s siblings. Hinoka had already left, which unfortunately made the dinner more pleasant. Takumi hated that this was fact, but it was what it was. 

Leo had prompted Sakura back into a conversation about the flowers, eager to learn what she had to offer. And he supposed, Sakura was eager to teach Leo too. 

Ryoma directed a look towards him during the dinner, one that could only refer to ‘soon’. That test, whatever it was. Leo would have to show complete loyalty towards Hoshido. 

Takumi was scared of the results. 

But he pushed it aside, ending the night on a rather nice note actually. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hey Leo, will you braid my hair again?”

“Of course, though what do I get out of it?”

Teased the blonde, grabbing the hairbrush from his side table and undoing the current braid. 

“I’ll braid your hair.”

Takumi snarked, Leo laughing and brushing through the locks.

“I’m afraid I’ll pass on that, I don’t have nearly enough hair. Yours is very pretty, like Elise’s hair.”

“I’d say mine is better, but I’ve only seldom seen her.”

“True, it would be pretentious to make an assessment without fact.”

“Exactly.”

With his hair braided back, and the light blown out, Takumi wondered if he would use his own bed in the near future. 

But knowing Leo slept better with his company reminded him it was unlikely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is following Birthrights, even if Corrin is on the other side. There are canon divergences throughout as well. Leo was taken after the end of the chapter in Cheve, when Ryoma came. Instead of retreating he was taken in this story. Thank you all again, and I look forward to hearing from you all! Until next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo is fitted for clothing, and Takumi worries about the test. Maybe they all were monsters, in their own way.

When Leo woke up he was overheated. 

A groan slid from the blonde’s lips as he lifted himself up, trying to shake off whatever weight toppled him over as it currently was. However, he quickly realized it really was too heavy for him. 

His eyes opened, rolling at the sight of the Hoshidan Prince on top of him. Of course Takumi had to fall asleep on top of him. How did he even get there?

Leo shifted his limbs uselessly, ready to whine and demand to be let go. Taku had grunted and elbowed his stomach, Leo full on hissing. 

“That hurts!”

Takumi sleeping sat up, promptly stretching. 

“You’re so loud.”

Leo sputtered, before crossing his arms and complaining. 

“You elbowed my bruise, you brute! It really hurt! Why were you on top of me anyways?”

“On top of you? No way! You’re just crazy. I don’t move around in my sleep.”

“I don’t believe it! I couldn’t get you off and you elbowed me!”

“Shut up and let me see it.”

Takumi sighed, pegging Leo for being overdramatic. The blonde grumbled, sliding the torso of the Yukata down and showing off his side. It was still pretty bruised, though that was to be expected really. 

It wasn’t like Takumi had held back, and that was only a few days ago. 

The Hoshidan sighed, pressing and listening for the winces. 

“I can ask Sakura to heal those for you, you know.”

Leo’s hand shot up to the bruise on his neck, before shaking his head. 

“I deserved these, so I’d rather them heal on their own. I’m not very good… But I can heal as well, i just have chose not to.”

“How aren’t you good?”

“I don’t wield a staff, so it’s not something I’m very used to. But I’ve trained before and was able to do it.”

“Mm… Well, the offer still stands I guess. But be difficult, it’s not like I care.”

Takumi huffed, arms crossing while Leo chuckled and slid the Yukata back up.

“I’m grateful you worry for me. Thank you, Takumi.”

“You’ve gotten better at pronouncing my name.”

“I didn’t know I said it wrong before.”

“You didn’t say it with ease before.”

“Oh.”

Takumi averted his eyes, getting up and huffing. He wanted breakfast, or something. No, he wanted to be with Hinoka and help her. She only had her soldiers, and she held no divine weapon. 

Unlike Kamui or even the Crowned Prince. 

Takumi wanted to aid his sister as soon as he possibly could. They could even use one of Leo’s tombs, the one Takumi was reading. It held teleportation to the exact town in it’s contents. 

They had the upper hand, no doubt having Leo would lower their morale and they would not fight as intensely. 

It was a guaranteed victory. 

Leo had gotten up, looking through his clothing with a huff. 

“Is it possible I could find some form of trousers? My legs keep rubbing together, and it makes me uncomfortable.”

Takumi perked, sighing dramatically.

“I suppose we can ask Ryoma at breakfast. Here, put something on okay? And try to put it on right this time, okay?”

Leo grumbled, seemingly in a mood but not violent. So Takumi simply let him be. If it was bothering Leo so much he could always allow him to borrow some of his training clothes. They were pretty much the same size, even if Takumi was a bit more stocky than Leo was. 

He could fit. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“You want an outfit for Leo to be made?”

“Th-that isn’t really necessary Taku-”

“I get he can fit my clothing, but it’d be better for him to have clothing he actually wants. Don’t you have mages that specifically work with cosmetic magic who can make something? Or at least tailor him some trousers and shirts?”

“I do, and I suppose that’s alright. I didn’t know you had discomfort in Yukatas.”

“I-It just isn’t comfortable, I’ll survive.”

Leo defended, raising his hands lightly as if to assure Ryoma that it really wasn’t an issue. 

Takumi grinned, finding it hilarious how quickly Leo would backtrack compared to the constant whining from the morning. Truly, Leo wasn’t a morning person. It made sense, but it was still stupid. 

Leo huffed, deflating as Ryoma of all people laughed and dismissed his own dismissals. Being countered was not something Leo was happy about, but he remained quiet about the predicament. Hopefully, he would acquire trousers. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“This is still lose, but it fits perfectly. I know you’re used to tighter clothing, is this more comfortable?”

“Oh, yes. Thank you. Just something to cover my legs is nice.”

Leo stood in the Hoshidan trousers awkwardly. They were much like Takumi’s own, less fluffed, a dark grey, and tied off by brown boots. He even had a red string tied around his bottoms, as if it really was still too big and needed the support. 

Which it did. 

Takumi wondered why Leo was so skinny, it didn’t make sense. 

He ate well enough and being a royal probably had more access to nutritious meals than most. 

But maybe Hoshidans were more curved. 

No, Takumi had seen Camilla and knew that wasn’t true. 

Perhaps Leo’s mother was a tiny woman. King Garon, in the art he’d seen and the descriptions of his family, as a stocky man. Wide torso and hips. 

Leo was probably thinner than Kamui. 

It just didn’t make sense. 

“Takumi, are you falling asleep?”

The Hoshidan snapped upwards, rolling his eyes and snarking.

“Yes, this is taking forever. I thought all that was needed was to fit you in clothes, but they’re going overboard.”

“Forgive us, Prince Takumi. Prince Ryoma requested we’d add something to his vest and it took us some time. But it has been finished, and he is able to wear full clothes.”

The mages handed Leo a loose white shirt that tied in the front, more form-fitting than anything he’d worn since arriving in Hoshido. Leo tucked it into his trousers, nodding at the more appropriate feel he’d gathered from it. The material was very thin, most likely to prevent him from overheating in Hoshido. The arms puffed much like a Nohrian shirt would, but were tied at the ends with red bows akin to a normal Hoshidan uniform. A purple vest close to the colors of Nohr popped out over the white shirt, the buttons matching the dark grey trousers. 

What truly stood out however, was what was behind the vest.

A red crest of Hoshido popped vibrantly, enough that Takumi bit his lip. 

To pair Nohrian colors and brand it with Hoshido. 

Ryoma was mocking Nohr. 

If the revelation didn’t hit Takumi so hard he would have admired how dashing Leo looked, even in pants that were still too loose for his liking, or how he reached for his headband when it was taken from him. 

“Give it back!”

“We’ve got another that matches with the outfit much better!”

“Th-that’s not of importance! This was gifted to me by my younger sister, and I don’t want to wear any other!”

Takumi stood, hand reaching to the mage.

“Give it to me.”

Said mage had scurried to hand it to Takumi, who immediately returned it to Leo. 

“But my Lord-”

“There’s no point in taking a headband of all things. Black matches everything and it looks fine. This is supposed to be leisure clothing but you’ve taken it to the next step and created a uniform!”

As they were likely ordered to, Takumi realized. Leo seemed to conclude the same, sighing. 

“Is this enough? We know this fits, and I’m sure I don’t need to try on ever article of clothing.”

“You may leave, we’ve gotten your clothing settled and the rest will be taken to your wardrobe later today.”

Leo glanced at Takumi, before grinning sheepishly. 

“Finally. I’ve been looking forward to demolishing you at chess today. Shall we return to my room?”

“Only if we don’t play all day, I still want to practice and I’m sure you want to use Brynhildr too.”

Leo had perked, nodding eagerly and confidently leading the way to his room. The one he now knew how to find. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“This is ridiculous! You’ve got to be cheating somehow!”

“I assure you I’m not. I told you, you wouldn’t stand a chance against me at chess.”

“To be fair, you’ve played far longer than I have and there is a difference in Shogi.”

“Sounds like a loser’s plead.”

“Get ready for a round of Shogi then! We’ll see who the real loser is!”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Takumi ended their games three hours in, dead set on having time to practice. Leo hadn’t minded, walking around more frequently than necessary to get used to his outfit. He preferred doing this, since it allowed him the freedom he felt he lacked with the dress like clothing. 

Leo was alright with Yukata, but it wasn’t preferred. No, he rather would have something covering his legs than the chance of exposal at any time. 

Takumi had picked up a practice bow from his room again, avoiding using his divine weapon for something like target practice. No, he would use Fuujin when on the battlefield. 

They acquired Leo’s tomb from Ryoma, who sent Hinata with the two as a second eye. Takumi didn’t care much, knowing Hinata to be much more laid back than Oboro, and confident that the events prior wouldn’t unravel again. 

They spent the rest of the day like that, Leo having asked for paper and a brush and awkwardly writing down notes about the plants and Brynhildr’s effect. 

It was almost endearing, to see how invested Leo was with it. But it only reminded him it was focused on the famine they were suffering in Nohr. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“What is this?!”

“Katsudon. I’ve never heard your voice get that loud before.”

“Oh! Pardon me, it’s just- it’s simply delicious. I’ve never had the pleasure of trying anything like this, but it’s more than I expected. This truly is a delicacy!”

Sakura was giggling into her hand, watching the blonde actually dig into his food. Takumi was making fun of him, mocking how he ate to the swine that he was devouring. 

“It’s not like you eat gracefully! More often than not you shovel your food down!”

“Do not! I eat quick because it’s efficient!”

“Or you’re a glutton.”

Takumi huffed, flicking Leo’s forehead and making the man beam in pride at his victory. 

Sakura glanced at Ryoma, before smiling that knowing smile. 

It was nice for Takumi to have a friend. Especially one so similar to him. 

Even if it was a manipulated friend. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Tonight, don’t fight anything that happens tonight.”

Ryoma had grabbed Takumi by the arm after dinner, mumbling very quietly into the Hoshidan’s ear. Leo had not noticed, still walking back to the room. 

The test. Right. 

Takumi gulped, before nodding firmly and continuing his way with Leo towards the man’s room. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Shall I braid your hair again tonight?”

“Do you enjoy it, is that why you continue to offer to do so for me?”

“Perhaps. It’s soothing for us both, is it not?”

“I suppose you’re right. My mother used to brush and braid my hair. Has yours ever passed the length of your chin?”

“To my knowledge, no. it was always trimmed very short. Pardon my question, but why is it both you and Ryoma have such long hair, yet Hinoka and Sakura have short hair? Shouldn’t it be the other way?”

“It’s honorable to have long hair, that’s all. Hoshidan girls are wearing theirs shorter as a fashion trend, but I prefer mine to be long.”

“Do you not like short hair?”

“I don’t mind it on others, but I couldn’t stand it for myself. Sakura’s hair looks very nice to me, so does Hinoka’s hair. Hell, I can only barely imagine your hair being long.”

“Oh? Pray tell, what would that look like?”

“Unruly at the bottom like your bangs, for one. But straight for the most part. I wonder, would you tie your hair if it was long?”

“Perhaps a low ponytail, but I don’t see myself ever growing it out.”

“Ah well, at least it’s a thought.”

Takumi joked, his tone lackluster at the inevitable for the night. Takumi couldn’t do anything, was even warned not to fight back.

But what would be there to fight? Ryoma said no one would be injured. 

Leo ran the brush through Takumi’s hair diligently, a new black ribbon in his hand as he debated on what type of braid he wanted to acquire that night. Leo spoke to himself, when deep in thought. 

And that was endearing too. 

A fishtail, Leo had said. And Takumi stared at the end of the braid in fascination. It was a different kind of braid than he was used to, but it was still cool enough. Leo was truly talented. 

The Nohrian yawned, clueless really, as he settled into the bed. 

“You know.”

Leo began, staring at Takumi as he himself settled into the bed beside him. 

“I could get used to this, every night. Thank you, Takumi. For everything I suppose. I couldn’t imagine being here without you.”

And Leo’s eyes closed, the stupid Nohrian was so quick to sleep. 

Takumi laid awake, face red and eyes miserable as he waited for the inevitable. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leo woke to Takumi’s cry, shooting upright and fumbling to light the kerosene lamp. When he did, he’d almost dropped the damned thing and caught the room on fire. Luckily, it had balanced back onto the small nightstand and flickered dimly in the room. 

He shot out of the bed, eyes wide and trying to comprehend what positively didn’t make sense!

Before him stood the Crowned Prince of Nohr, Xander. 

Brother. 

Leo’s eyes caught Takumi’s own, who was held from behind by Xander, the man’s divine weapon glowing as it pressed against Takumi’s neck. 

“Brother?!”

Xander stared at Leo, before nodding. 

“We’ve come for you, Leo! Quick, escape into the hall while I finish off this Prince!”

“N-No, Xander wait-”

“What on Earth could stop you from freedom now?!”

“Let him go! Takumi has done nothing!”

“Nothing? Leo, you’ve been held hostage! He is your rival counterpart! A Hoshidan!”

“Xander! Let. Him. Go.”

Leo had stumbled back, hitting the small bookshelf and hand fishing for the first tomb from his satchel that Takumi had brought him. 

Xander’s eyes widened, jaw dropped as he uttered.

“Is this treason, are you betraying Nohr? Your family?!”

“I am not!”

Leo spoke firmly, eyes narrowed. 

“Nohr has betrayed me! I refuse to allow you to kill another innocent! It isn’t right! What father makes us do isn’t right!”

“We are not to question father, Leo!”

“Well I am! What is the point of this war Xander?! Tell me! Instead of asking for me back you break into this castle and kill their Royalty?! What a dirty tactic!”

“There is no such thing as a fair fight in war!”

“A war that is unnecessary! One driven by Greed and Pride! Do you truly believe father wouldn’t allow each of us to drop before he’d finally concede?”

“Father loves u-”

“Bullshit.”

Leo held the tomb close, eyes narrowed.

“Release Prince Takumi now, Xander.”

“What you are doing is treason. If you do this, you’ll never be able to return to Nohr.”

Leo’s eyes were wet, though nothing fell. His resolve seemed to deepen, before he hissed. 

“I will no longer be a pawn in a pointless war. I choose my own fate, Xander. Now. Leave!”

Fire circled Takumi and Xander, Takumi watching the scene unfold with large eyes. 

Leo truly betrayed his own brother. 

What had they done to Leo?

Xander let go of Takumi, and seemingly faded out. 

Leo had only hesitated a moment, rushing to Takumi and holding his shoulders. 

“Did he hurt you?”

“N-no! I-”

The door opened, Ryoma holding his own lamp as he couldn’t contain the smile before him. 

“You’ve passed.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Th-Then that wasn’t Xander?”

The three sat in the Library, Leo looking paler than normal. If it hadn’t been so long since he’d eaten Takumi was sure he would have thrown up. 

“No. I simply had to test your loyalty you see. I know, you’ve all rights to be angry. But it was the only way I could allow you outside of this castle.”

“What do you want me to do?”

“I am giving you a choice, Leo. This is your decision. I will not dictate over your every move as Nohr has. You may remain here if you’d prefer… But Takumi is leaving to meet the Rainbow Sage. You can go with him, if you’d like.”

“Why would you create a Xander and- and put your own blood in danger?!”

“It was an illusion that was based on what the true Crowned Prince would have done in that situation. He could not have actually hurt any of you. But I wanted you to be prepared, you know Nohr will not accept you back. They’ve been invited to our castle and denied the chance of being reunited even.”

Liar. Takumi wanted to scold his brother. It wasn’t the whole truth. They didn’t know for sure if Leo was alive.

“In Nohr, they held a funeral for you yesterday. I decided I had to act, to give you the truth and time to cope.”

Leo’s head had dropped, and the Nohrian looked defeated. 

“A funeral. One without a body… For me.”

Ryoma sat a large hand on Leo’s shoulder, before speaking boldly again.

“When this war is concluded, your siblings will understand. But we need your help, to end King Garon’s reign. Prince Leo, are you up for the task?”

Takumi wanted to tell Ryoma no. That he wouldn’t allow it. That no one should have to kill their own father. 

But Leo raised his head, eyes worn and wet but determined. 

“I am.”

“Then you both will head out after breakfast tomorrow morning. Sleep well.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Leo are… are you okay?”

“... No, I’m not.”

They were in the bed again, exhausted but occupied with what had gone down in the room only a half an hour ago. 

“I would kill my own brother.”

Leo whispered, hands tangling in his hair. 

“I am still a monster, no matter what I do.”

Takumi had propped himself up, before pulling Leo into him. 

"I see no monster in this room."

He wondered if Leo was just as tired of crying as he was.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo and Takumi join Hinoka, meeting Corrin's army. Leo makes a confession, and Takumi has never been surer of what he thought.

“It’s too hot!” Leo complained, slumped behind Takumi as they road in the front of their small command. 

Well, Takumi’s. It wasn’t like Leo was in charge of anything. He was simply there because he’d rather be with Takumi than alone in Castle Shirasagi.

Takumi snorted, holding the reigns of the Kinshi bird tightly. 

“You’re used to ridiculously cold temperatures, but I would have thought by now you would’ve been used to it.”

Takumi turned slightly, the blonde still slumped into him as he muttered. 

“It’s worse up in the air… I’ve never flown before this.”

The Hoshidan grinned, directing the bird to sway a little and feeling Leo tense and cling to him. Takumi laughed, straightening them out again. Brynhildr was tucked in between the two of them, Leo hadn’t let it go since acquiring it that morning from Ryoma. 

“Why would you do that?!”

“To scare you, obviously!”

Takumi snorted, yelping when his hair had been pulled. 

“Did you seriously pull my hair?”

“I did.”

Leo huffed, arms still tightly wrapped around Takumi. 

“Your hair keeps getting into my face and mouth, why are we flying?”

“It’s quicker this way.”

“We could have used my tomb.”

“Not for everyone.”

Leo grumbled once more, decidedly laying his head on the silver-haired Prince’s shoulder. Takumi wouldn’t admit that it had him flustered, Leo certainly didn’t seem to realize what a compromising position it was. Perhaps he was teasing Takumi, the dastard.

No, in all reality Takumi knew Leo was just very, very tired. He hadn’t been sleeping well, and the night before had been very restless for them all. Ryoma sending them today was a mistake from the mistake he’d forced them through the night prior. 

“Don’t fall asleep on me okay? You’re behind me and it would be really easy for you to fall.”

Takumi warned Leo grumbling again against his ear. Of course, he did, that was a very Leo thing to do. Their time together taught him Leo was not only a chronic whiner but also a smart ass. It was fun, actually. Takumi wondered if he was like that with everyone else, or if he really had held the responsibility of a Prince and remained essentially bland. 

He didn’t think this was Leo hiding, or whatever his brother had done to him. Takumi didn’t want to believe it. Takumi wanted to know that he had grown close to the real Leo. 

His counterpart, the Nohrian Takumi. He’d thought of it enough, knew that’s how people saw Leo and Takumi. It was because they were both second Princes. 

Takumi wasn’t sure if Leo was a third Prince, or perhaps a Prince at all anymore. Did Kamui count? Kamui was only recently shown to the world as a Nohrian Prince, so he wasn’t sure. 

Leo was like him, though. Takumi knew. He felt inferior, just like Takumi did. In the way he couldn’t look Hinoka in the eyes, practically bowed to Ryoma; yet he smiled fondly at Sakura, paying attention to her like Takumi would. 

And their relationship? 

Takumi didn’t want to define it, they were friends, but there was something different than his friendship with Hinata and Oboro. 

The Hoshidan didn’t know what he wanted them to be, but he definitely didn’t want to ponder over it now when they were so close to meeting Kamui. 

Another glance, and he groaned again. The idiot actually fell asleep! If the Kinshi Bird leaned towards any way the stupid blonde could fall, it’s like Leo forgot his predicament. 

“Oi, Leo! Wake up!”

Takumi bumped his shoulders, watching the blonde tighten around him and groan. 

“I’m still so tired…”

“Gods, you’re such a child.”

Takumi sighed, before headbutting the other lightly. 

“Hey! That hurt!”

“Good, you’re awake then.”

Leo grumbled again, chin digging into Takumi’s shoulder as payback. 

“How much longer?”

“Cut it out! It’s midday, so I’d say two more hours or so if we don’t stop. I think the Birds and Pegasi can handle it.”

“I’m going to burn to a crisp.”

“You’re using my fur to protect you from the sun, idiot.”

“Then I’m going to bake under your fur.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leo was curled into the furs he’d whined so much about during the day, somehow in Takumi’s tent. 

The Gods were testing him, Takumi decided. 

The trip had been annoying, to say in the least. Leo wasn’t accustomed to practically anything but the camping. And after a hearty stew he was out like a light, and of course, it was in Takumi’s tent. 

While Takumi was getting Leo’s ready and everything. 

The Hoshidan sighed, rubbing his own shoulders. 

They would meet Hinoka tomorrow morning and would go to speak with the Rainbow Sage then. 

Takumi laid both his mat and the one for Leo down next to each other, lifting the blonde Prince and sliding him on one side. 

Takumi was exhausted, but Leo was probably more so. He was still awake when Takumi managed to fall asleep after all, and that was at the end of the twilight. 

Blankets were tossed over Leo, Takumi shedding a few layers so his clothing was light. He slid one of the furs over himself, wondering if Leo would prefer fewer covers than he currently had. 

If he overheated today perhaps layering him now was a bad move. 

Takumi rolled over, pulling off a few of the furs and decidedly sharing his with the blonde.

It wasn’t like they didn’t normally do that anyways. 

This drew Takumi closer, close enough that he had to lay stiffly to avoid contact with the sleeping Nohrian. It was odd though, Leo was just-

Stunning. 

Takumi winced at the thought, ever so slowly setting a hand on Leo’s side, wrapping around him. 

An embrace. Like two bowls stacked on one another. They just- fit! And Takumi wasn’t sure what was driving him to continue this hold. 

What if Leo didn’t like this and he wasn’t awake to tell him to stop?

What if Leo didn’t tell him to stop because of the spell?

Takumi withdrew his arm, disgusted at the thought. He didn’t want a fake Leo. He wanted the real deal.

But how did he want Leo?

Takumi hardly slept that night. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“You’ve got bags under your eyes. Did you know that?”

Leo was walking beside the Hoshidan Prince, as they hiked up the mountain to the Rainbow Sage’s residence. 

“Not everyone can just lay down and die like you.”

Takumi sneered, irritated due to his lack of sleep and that lack of sleep involving the nosy blonde. 

Leo instead rolled his eyes, looking around the mountain trail. 

“This mountain trail’s been used recently. Can you tell? I can see little signs, footprints and whatnot.”

“Hinoka brought her entourage through this pass.”

“That makes sense then, I suppose.”

Leo had quieted, though he was very observant. It was like he expected them to run into the Nohrian forces. But that made sense, Leo was very tactical, and with his prior knowledge of the Nohrian army perhaps they were planning on coming. 

“Do you think Kamui’s army will be here?”

Takumi brought himself to ask, staring at Leo who seemed deep in thought.

“I do… I’m just not sure who will accompany him. I haven’t been present… But I know Xander and Kamui were split. I’m wondering… I believe we will also run into Camilla and Elise.”

Takumi nodded, hesitating as he asked. 

“Any warnings?”

“Camilla likes to lunge, so keep away from her. Elise… Is actually fairly good at magic, but she only really heals like Sakura. She’s… very innocent.”

Why would Leo divulge these things to him?

The blonde stopped, hands on his knees as he smiled in embarrassment. 

“I miss my horse.”

A laugh, Takumi rolling his eyes. 

“You’re so lazy. Should I have brought the Kinshi Bird so you wouldn’t have had to exercise?”

He teased, taking Leo’s arm and pulling him to continue walking. 

“I’d say we’ll be there in a few moments, I can see it passed this small hill.”

Takumi assured, practically dragging Leo along. 

Whispers from the bow knights caught his attention, though they didn’t seem to catch Leo’s. 

He’d only caught a few, consisting of the words lazy, spy, Nohrian, and even slut. 

That had pissed Takumi off. 

How dare anyone of his army use such a demeaning term towards a Prince? Even as enemies, that was not acceptable. 

Even if it was hypocritical, for Takumi had thought similar words regarding Lady Camilla, it was shameful to say so out loud. 

And where had that come from? Perhaps it was sharing a tent, but they had only slept! Regardless, Takumi was thankful for Leo’s heavy breathing. Leo didn’t need to deal with anything like that. 

And Takumi didn’t want this to be any more awkward than it already was. 

Takumi glanced back at the closest men in his army, eyes narrowed and demanding. The whispering stopped, and he continued on their path. 

After the hill, it really was no time until they were outside of the Rainbow Sage’s home. Leo looked over the building, wondering if they were the only ones there due to the quiet of the home. Hinoka was supposed to be there. 

Takumi ordered half of his army to guard the outside, only bringing in his best units to accompany him inside. 

Leo commented about feeling uneasy.

There were no guards. 

Takumi led the group, only halting when he heard a familiar voice. 

“Corrin.”

Leo breathed.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Corrin stared at Hinoka, tall and quiet. 

“Hinoka...so you're the one who took the Rainbow Sage.”

The red head held her ground, eyes determined yet so sad. 

“You really are fighting for Nohr eh? I had to see it with my own eyes. You know, I spent so many years wishing that I could be near you. Now you're right in front of me, but we couldn't be further apart.”

“I'm sorry it had to be this way. I know you wanted me to return to Hoshido and for us to be a family. It kills me to have caused you so much pain. It is a burden I shall always bear. However I... I…”

Hinoka raised a hand, silencing Corrin. 

“I know. You needn't say another word. I also know you won't hold back. I can read your sad eyes like an open book. After all, though we hardly know each other, you're still my little brother.”

Corrin closed his eyes, heart aching. 

“Hinoka…”

He began, but the Hoshidan Princess shook her head. 

“If you're that determined to fight, then so be it. Let's see if all that resolve is enough to take down your own sister!”

Hinoka lifted her Guard Naginata, charging Corrin. 

Takumi decided this was their time to join, stepping boldly into the room and lifting his Fuujin Yumi. 

“Hinoka! I’ll support you!”

An arrow was shot in warning, Corrin jumping back to dodge the divine weapon.

“Takumi?!”

She called, watching him make his way to the front, but there was no dialogue, a shrill cry of- 

 

“Leo!”

Elise jumped from her horse, staring at the blonde that had caught up to Takumi and stood by him. 

“You’re alive! You’re alive!”

Elise began crying, Camilla staring at Leo as if he was a ghost. 

“My baby brother.”

She whimpered, reaching out. 

“Hurry and come to us! We’ll protect you, Leo! Those awful Hoshidans stole you from us and were stupid enough to bring you back!”

Leo didn’t say a word, though he was obviously anxious. It was a lot like the other night, and Takumi brushed his shoulder against Leo’s own. 

Corrin didn’t speak immediately, looking Leo over again. 

“What have you done to him?”

Ice, Takumi felt like he was ice. Kamui was so perceptive. But really, Takumi didn’t know the answers either. He just knew Leo sided with Hoshido. 

His voice was cocky and confident, rubbing salt into their wounds. 

“I’ve done nothing. Leo has chosen Hoshido because this was the right path!”

“I don’t believe it! Leo, come here!”

Camilla called, almost desperate. 

But Leo averted his eyes down, turning away as if he couldn’t look at them. 

And the other side silenced. 

The Hoshidan brand spoke volumes about Leo, and Camilla shrieked. 

Corrin ran to his sister, holding her up as she fumed and blew up. 

“Leo! My darling baby brother! Don’t do this- we can fix this! Come home! Return to Nohr! Let us save you!”

“I don’t need saving!”

Leo shouted, turning again and his eyes seemed to burn. 

“I-I will not return to Nohr. I’ve made my mind and I intend to keep it! I will not falter until King Garon is dethroned!”

Elise cried into her hands, Camilla gaping and Corrin holding her together. 

“You’re not in your right mind Leo! Just come to us, we’re family!”

Takumi could feel, he knew how much Leo wanted that. To return home, but the blonde boldly clung to Takumi, linking their hands. 

Whether to assure him or to help him gain the courage to speak, Takumi wasn’t sure. 

“I can no longer return to fight on the wrong side of a war. This began over greed and power. That King is no father of mine, he hasn’t been in a very, very long time. Kamui,”

The Dragon Prince’s eyes widened at the name. 

“I have picked my own side of the war. I don’t want to fight my own blood… But I will do what is necessary to end this pointless war!”

Leo drew Brynhildr, his free hand raising as he readied for a fight.

Takumi drew his bow again and fired at the white-haired knight sitting on his steed. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leo stayed by Takumi, supporting him and blocking closer encounters with Brynhildr. He had a few other tombs, including Ragnarok and even an extremely impressive one called Excalibur, but he didn’t want to hurt anyone. 

Rather, he just wanted to support. Takumi couldn’t ask Leo to attack his siblings. 

However, his siblings seemed to flock towards them, wanting Leo. Takumi had graved Camilla’s arm, warning her to back off as he himself pushed Leo to keep moving. It wasn’t only them who’d been backed into a corner either. His own army had more or less been rendered useless, all injured. 

No fatalities.

Hinoka herself was panting harshly, gashes on her arms and legs bleeding lightly. It was more exhaustion, Takumi believed. 

Brynhildr’s trees shot up and circled Takumi and Leo to get them some distance, grazing Camilla once more as she chopped through the trees ruthlessly. She was honestly the scariest opponent, in Leo’s mind. She was irrational when angry, unpredictable. 

Tactically, they were at the disadvantage. Corrin was so much stronger than before and his army was just as strong. The Hoshidan army was too low in able fighters, all injured. 

Even Hinoka was down, head hung low in shame. 

And that left Takumi and Leo, circled by the Nohrian Royals. 

Camilla acted first, grabbing Leo and dragging him away from the Hoshidan Prince. 

“Let him go!”

Takumi snarled, raising Fuujin as Kamui shouted. 

“Stop! You don’t have to hurt anyone!”

“Shut up, traitor! We accepted your betrayal yet you can’t accept Leo’s decision?! You’re all Nohrian Scum!”

Camilla cried out as fire burned her hands, wrenching away from Leo. Leo had stumbled back, Takumi steadying him. 

“I’ve made my decision, Camilla. Let me fight for what I believe in.”

Leo spoke quietly, tone low and almost emptily. 

She gripped her ax, before raising it and declaring. 

“I’d rather you die than be a traitor, my dear Leo!”

The ax swung down, Takumi pushing them both out of the way of the heavy ax. Kamui cried for her to stop, but Camilla swung aimlessly, deadset on ending the two Princes as they stood. 

Takumi hated running, but he felt there was no other way. Even if they fought, this woman had proximity and therefore an advantage. 

“Retreat! All forces retreat!”

A call to return to base ordered by Takumi, followed by Hinoka. 

Leo watched as he was dragged out of the temple, watched Camilla slam that mighty ax into the wooden walls and floors. Become crazed. 

And it was his fault, yet Leo had to do this. 

Leo was making the right choice. Right?

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hinoka, how are you feeling?”

Takumi asked his sister as she returned from the healer, Leo sipping an elixir beside him. 

“...I feel alright but…”

The Princess knelt, head low as she addressed Leo. 

“I am so sorry for doubting you before… I trust you, Prince Leo.”

The blonde hadn’t expected it, flustered and raising his hands.

“No- you don’t have to do that! Really! If our situations were reversed I would also be skeptical. I… Thank you, Princess Hinoka, this means a lot.”

“Just Hinoka, you’re close to us. Family even.”

She stood again, before smiling softly. Which, Takumi felt weirded out by. Hinoka was anything but soft. 

“Anyone who can make my little brother this happy is welcomed with open arms.”

And she left, leaving Takumi beat red and sputtering. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I make you happy, huh?”

Takumi glared at Leo who laid beside him, both boys facing one another as they laid on the tatami mats in Takumi’s tent. 

“Oh shut up. You’re tolerable.”

Leo laughed, closing his eyes. 

“Pity, I’d say you make me happy too.”

Takumi quieted, wide-eyed as Leo peaked one open. A roll of ruby eyes and Leo laughed. 

“You’re so unwitty, gaping like a fish.”

Takumi shoved him again with his right arm, watching Leo flop onto his back and laugh. The mood stilled, and it prompted the Hoshidan to ask. 

“Why didn’t you return with them?”

It wasn’t out of the blue, it was a fitting question. Takumi wanted to tell Leo everything. About the water therapy, the spells. Guilt ate at him. 

“Because I’d rather be with you.”

Leo said it so casually, that Takumi couldn’t even interrupt him with his own panic. 

“They… Are my family, but I’ve never truly been wanted. I was something to brag about, but they’d hardly ever paid attention to me. I was their Leo, a talented Mage who held a divine tomb. But this also meant they didn’t see me for… Me, I guess. I was expected to be everything, while Corrin was praised for miniscule accomplishments. It was… Degrading. I worked so hard, but I was still never good enough in their eyes. I suppose it’s selfish of me… But in Hoshido, I feel important. I’ve even got you, even if you are a pompous brat.”

Leo snickered at the end, Takumi tugging on his cheeks and huffing. 

“You’re the biggest brat I’ve ever met, truly! Always complaining and falling asleep wherever suits your fancy! And your smug face when we play chess it the worst! But I guess, I still like that about you. My family… When Kamui returned to us, he’d picked up the bow. A natural, even. I felt so… Degraded. As if I had no traits that made me an equal or better than my siblings. I told my mother to take Fuujin Yumi back, I didn’t deserve it. I was the unwanted Third Prince. Downgraded in a second to a captured Prince we no longer knew. But she returned it to me, told me that the bow had chosen me, and it… I never truly did forgive Kamui, as selfish as that is, for being better than me. I feel such hate, jealousy, rage- It isn’t fair that Kamui is able to sway people to his side so easily, as he did Azura.”

Takumi paused, still impressed Leo was giving him his undying attention. Someone who paid sole attention to Takumi, even when what he spoke was negative and frowned upon. 

“But then, you came. A Nohrian Prince. I wanted to hate you, take everything out on you that I felt for Kamui. Hurt Kamui by hurting his chosen younger brother. I  
Quickly realized how much I came to like you. I still feel guilty for those damned bruises, even if they’re almost faded away. I feel guilty for fighting with you when you came, you were unwilling and I acted as if you were some sort of intelligence agent. I didn’t want to believe you’d truly choose Hoshido.”

Takumi sighed, and Leo looked lost in thought, pondering. The thin, uncalloused hand reached over, touching Takumi’s face with a tenderness that shouldn’t have been between friends. 

“I feel as though I’ve something to admit then… If you’ll hear me out.”

“Uh- yeah.”

Takumi responded dumbly, cheeks still flustered. A confession? No, don’t be ridiculous! Takumi wanted to hiss at himself. 

“I know what Ryoma has done… To me, that is.”

Leo averted his eyes, Takumi sputtering. 

“H-how?”

“When I attacked the illusion of Xander, I realized there was something… Magically blocking me. I am the greatest mage of Nohr, so it wasn’t much to counter the spell even without a tomb. Especially one from Iago’s tomb.”

“Then really, why did you stay with Hoshido? After everything we’ve put you through I-”

“My decision did not change. You give Iago’s magic too much credit. Or perhaps Ryoma’s choice. It was a spell of confusion. A very low level of mind control. I don’t know why it took me so long to see it, perhaps the sessions I was put through. Ryoma strengthened it once when I attacked you. He’d found another spell in the tomb. This one was solely to disorient and distance me, the harder I thought of Nohr the more I would dissociate with it. That’s why I brought it up so much, I believe. I was numbing myself to the topic of my home.”

Takumi couldn’t believe his ears. He wanted to feel betrayed that Leo hid this from him for an entire day but-

He was so relieved. 

“Ah- Don’t cry! You’re honestly such an odd fellow, Takumi.”

Leo was wiping at the stray liquids, tutting gently.

“What am I to do with you, huh?”

Takumi only cried harder, holding that soft hand to his face. He’d been a liar. He’d played with Leo and Leo just-

“Y-You can forgive me?”

“Only if you can forgive me, for hiding my clear mind from you. I wanted to approach you immediately, but I thought you’d lose your faith in me.”

Takumi wiped at his nose, grimacing at the ugly display.

“What a pair we make, huh? Bunch of crying fools. You bring the worst out of me, Leo!”

“I’d argue that I bring the best out of you.”

Leo laughed, simpering down quietly. 

“Takumi?”

“Yeah?”

“Can we... Hold one another?”

“... Yeah.”

It was awkward, clumsily shuffling until their knees touched, hands on either shoulders, cheeks, or wrists. It was just staring, for a while. Studying one another. Silently learning one another. 

Leo fell asleep first, and Takumi couldn’t contain himself. 

Stealthily, the Hoshidan leaned down, noses touching as he felt the soft and even breathing pattern from the Nohrian fall onto his own face. 

Takumi worked the nerve to press even closer, lips touching. He didn’t move them at first, just relishing in the comfort that being so close to Leo provided. However, his lips did move on their own, melding against the sleeping Princes. 

Takumi didn’t dare shut his eyes, afraid he’d wake the blonde. But his lips formed so perfectly against Leo’s and-

And Takumi couldn’t hide it anymore. 

He wanted Leo more than he’d wanted anything else. 

Gods, give him mercy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping that didn't come too strong! I held off because I wasn't sure how it would change the dynamic of the story, but I felt this was the most appropriate time for Takumi to be honest with himself. Oh! I wonder how many people expected Leo to snap from the spell! Again, thank you for reading and I look forward to the next chapter of Delicate.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo may have fallen ill, and Takumi is frustrated at another setback.

“Leo, I swear to the Gods, if you don’t get up I’ll leave you.”

The blonde sighed, eyes still shut as he stubbornly laid on the mat. 

“Why do we have to leave now?”

Leo complained, pulling the fur over his head, silently cheering as Takumi groaned loudly. The Hoshidan grabbed Leo’s shoulders, lifting him to sit up.

“Look, if you get up now and stop whining then you can sleep on the bird, okay?”

“I would fall off!”

“Not if you’re in the front. Just roll your mat, Leo. You’re the worst in the morning!”

Takumi exited the tent, hands tangling into his own hair as he pulled a few knots diligently. Leo would catch up soon enough, and they would continue on with their next destination. 

Leo did come out of the tent, holding the mat tiredly. His shirt was buttoned incorrectly, the vest not at all so. The only thing that seemed correct was his trousers, even the boots weren’t laced properly. 

How could someone dress themselves so poorly?

Takumi walked over to the tired Prince, wordlessly unbuttoning the messy buttons and redoing them. If his gaze followed after the Prince’s cream flesh, Takumi wouldn’t admit it. 

Leo watched him tiredly, eyes still lidded over. Takumi wanted to call him a dope, but he wasn’t sure whether or not he was willing to wake the Prince and banter this early in the morning. 

Takumi did the vest up, straightening Leo’s collar and kneeling to lac the boots properly. As he finished the last boot he heard a gasp, and had tensed. 

“Are you… dressing him, Prince Takumi?”

A healer had asked, one hand covering her face. Takumi blinked, unsure how to respond. Yes, he was. But why did she want to know that? She was respectful, kind of. But it was obvious that the woman was uncomfortable with the prospect, perhaps even a distaste. 

She seemed upset that he would kneel to Leo, degrade himself and whatnot. But it felt normal to assist Leo, especially when he was so vulnerable. 

Leo was truly, so vulnerable. Even like this, even remembering everything. 

Takumi wondered why his family never allowed Leo to be vulnerable too.

The Prince cleared his throat, standing up and stepping to block Leo’s face with his own. 

“If you have no reason to speak to me, then go.”

Firmly, he was not about to tolerate his reinforcements behaving so crudely towards Leo, and from the day before with the whispers he was admittedly on edge. 

The healer left promptly, not willing to further upset the Prince or even look at the Hoshidan. Leo was still dead tired, and Takumi wondered if anything could wake the Nohrian up enough. It had been early, and by no means was Leo considered a morning bird. Takumi didn’t realize it was this bad, however. He wondered if the day prior had anything to do with the slugabug behavior. 

Perhaps even, maybe the magic he had used was draining. Leo had told him before that he could only grow two crops, which meant he had a magical stamina. And after so long without strenius use maybe it hit him. 

That made sense. 

Takumi sighed, tugging Leo along as he yawned slowly. 

“Leo, c’mon. Hinoka’s received orders from Ryoma and we need to go to Fort Dragonfall. I can’t drag you everywhere. When we’re on the bird you can sleep again.”

A sigh, the blonde’s eyes opening irritably. 

“This is terribly early, Takumi.” 

Leo complained as he normally did, groaning into the air once more. But he straightened up, holding the mat to his chest and nodding to Takumi. 

“Where do I put this? I just want to get on the damned bird and sleep.”

The silver-haired Prince chuckled, turning around and prompting Leo to follow. 

“Put it in the basket on Hinoka’s Pegasus. She normally carries extra luggage on the side saddlebags.”

Leo did so, hesitant with the Pegasus however. Pegasus normally only allowed women near them, and it was obvious Leo was aware. But with Takumi beside him the Pegasus did not fight, simply allowing him to do as he pleased. 

With the mat packed, Takumi waved over his sole retainer. 

“What do you need, Lord Takumi?”

“Hinata, I’d like if you finished packing my tent and brought it with your party. I’d do it myself, but he’s about to fall over any second.”

Takumi pointed to Leo, who glared halfheartedly at the man. 

“Sure! We’ll be leaving soon though, are you two ready?”

“Yes. At least I know I am.”

Takumi snickered, dragging Leo along as he waved off Hinata. It was still weird, not having Oboro with them. But he supposed he would have to deal with it. Takumi was still fairly lucky, regardless to popular belief. 

After all, Leo was still here, wasn’t he?

Takumi shook the thought from his head, sighing. Leo was still the tired dope he usually was, which was fine with Takumi. He wasn’t very pleasant to fly with, especially on something like a Kinshi Bird. Leo was most obviously afraid of the height, and if Takumi was anymore of an asshole he would tease the blonde until he was as red as those tomatoes he seemed to enjoy so much. 

Takumi stopped as he went to the bird they were riding, petting it’s neck softly as Leo wiped at his eyes again. 

“You fell asleep before me, why are you so tired now? I know you’re a grouch in the morning, but this is intolerable!”

“I feel drained! And it isn’t like I’ve had much time to recuperate. I’m still completely exhausted!”

Leo pointed out, crossing his arms as Takumi rolled his eyes. 

“Fine- look. Get on, take the front. I’ll be back in a minute, I just need to hear from Hinoka on our next course of actions, okay?”

Leo grumbled but accepted what Takumi said, mounting the bird as if it was a simple horse. Which was fine, Takumi couldn’t help but glance back and watch the man as he laid against its neck, the bird annoyed yet accommodating. 

It was pretty hysterical. 

Takumi walked towards Hinoka who was speaking with her retainers, watching both bow. 

“Ah! You don’t have to bow Setsuna! Azama! Seriously, it’s just Takumi.”

Azama laughed, nodding almost dismissively. 

“How true! It’s not like we aren’t all involved in the same war.”

Setsuna rolled her eyes at Azama’s sarcasm, crossing her arms and staring off boredly. 

Honestly, Takumi didn’t get why Hinoka kept them around.

“What is it, little Brother?”

“Ah, I was just wondering if your group was ready to leave.”

“Yep! I take it yours are too, then?”

“Yes, we’re actually all saddled besides myself.”

Hinoka nodded, before asking. 

“Do you think it smart to bring Prince Leo to Nohr?”

“Believe me, it’s not going to be an issue.”

Hinoka had no idea, truly. But it would be far from an ordeal. He was sure of it. 

“Alright! Then let’s head out, okay?”

Takumi nodded, and returned to his bird.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leo was asleep through the majority of the ride as Takumi predicted he would be, slumped against the Hoshidan who caged his arms around him to hold the reigns. Hopefully, Leo would still be able to sleep through the night, but it was better this way for him to regain his strength and stamina. 

Besides, Takumi didn’t necessarily like talking while driving a bird. Takumi had trained with the Kinshi Bird, yes, but he prefered having his own feet perched on the ground. If it was truly up to him, Leo would be residing back at the Castle, and the stupid Nohrians would be defeated already. 

Everything would be so much easier, if the Nohrians would just give up. 

However, that was a foolish thought and Takumi was certainly no fool. In fact, he’d thought of himself to be rather smart. He doubted they would run into Kamui’s team at Fort Dragonfall, but it was always possible that they would try to return Leo to Nohr. 

Takumi wondered if they’d mentioned it to the Nohrian King, Leo being alive and all. It truly made sense. Why would they protect him as he’d betrayed Nohr? Perhaps they would go as far as to claim he was being possessed, which at least before wasn’t far from the truth. 

Mind manipulation. 

Takumi felt nauseous thinking about it. 

The Prince only glanced at Leo a handful of times, wanting to make sure he hadn’t shifted into a potentially dangerous position. Of course, Leo hadn’t, but Takumi definitely didn’t want to risk it. 

Like the time he fell off of his own bird, Hinoka had come flying so fast, Takumi would never forget how long it took for him to stop barfing. 

He groaned at the memory, tightening his hold on the reigns. 

This was fine.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they landed Leo was awake, but still as drained as he was previously. However, he wasn’t falling asleep and Takumi counted that as a win. But maybe it was still truly concerning that Leo hadn’t spoken much more than a few hums to Takumi’s inquiry of whether or not he was alright. 

It shouldn’t have been that draining on Leo. 

The Nohrian accepted Takumi’s hand as it was offered, leaning heavily on him while unmounting the bird. Takumi took the moment to place his wrist on Leo’s head, and it suddenly made sense. 

“You’re burning! Gods! How the hell did you get sick?”

Leo rolled his eyes, huffing. 

“There’s no way I’d get sick!”

It was promptly followed by a series of coughs, Leo’s elbow covering his mouth as he hacked into his arm. After it finished, Leo glared at Takumi. 

“...Perhaps I am a little under the weather.”

“A little? You’re so stupid! You’re burning up and everything! You should have told me this morning that you felt unwell!”

“Next time I’ll tell myself to stop being sick.”

Leo snarked, rubbing at his nose awkwardly. 

“Ass. Come on, you’re not coming with us. I’ll leave Hinata and a few others.”

“Huh? That’s not fair!”

“Shut up! I’m not bringing you into a fight if you’re not well enough! Focus on getting better first, moron!”

“Stupid Pineapple Head!”

“Says the Tomato!”

“Moody Br-”

Another bout of coughing, and Takumi sighed. He tugged Leo along, glancing around as his units began to land. He’d asked Orochi to prepare his tent, sending Hinata to grab their bedrolls from Hinoka. 

“Aren’t we going in to Fort Dragonfall tonight? You want to set up camp in the woods?”

“We are but he definitely isn’t! Are you stupid? We need a healer and a few guards. I think I’m leaving you to aide him, Hinata.”

“Oh man! What about our awesome battle at Fort Dragonfall?”

“You’re going to have to sit this one out, you’re the only person I trust completely with him.”

“Wow! You trust me with your-”

“Because he’s a Nohrian.”

Hinata pouted, but ran off to find Hinoka as told prior. Takumi led Leo towards the tent that was being assembled by Orochi and a few of their naginata wielders. It took five minutes, but thankfully all the argument and spunk Leo had before had dissipated and he returned to the docile Prince like he’d been the whole day. 

“Don’t worry Leo, you’ll sweat the fever out and when you wake up we’ll be back. I’ll even have someone gather the ingredients for that beef stew you talked about, and you’ll have a hearty meal tonight, okay? Just- rest up a little more.”

Takumi rambled, Leo just rubbing at his eyes. 

“You don’t have to convince me… I’ll stay here. I don’t want to get in the way.”

Takumi bit his lip, before flicking the feverish head. 

“I just want you to get better, stupid. I don’t want you to get all upset and bag on yourself like this.”

Leo smiled weakly, shrugging. 

“It’s a talent, apologies.”

A groan, the Hoshidan leading Leo into the tent as it was set. Hinata had scrambled after them, holding a mat against each side of his torso. Hinata even went as far as to lay them out, Takumi thanking him and pushing Leo down on the mats. 

“Can you grab my bedding from the night before?”

“Sure thing!”

“Thank you, truly.”

“Don’t get all formal with me Takumi! We’re friends too, remember?”

“Ah, yeah. Sorry!”

Hinata exited the tent, and Takumi knelt down again. He really was lucky for Hinata.

The one who stayed with him.

A shake of his head, he wouldn't dwell over Oboro leaving. It wasn't worth it. Oboro had made her decision and wouldn’t go back on it, she was almost as pig headed as Takumi was, after all. 

Leo had closed his eyes, still laid on his back. Leo was shivering, but Takumi knew that was normal. He’d had a good amount of fevers growing up himself. 

Hinata returned with the bedding and left promptly, leaving Takumi with Leo once more. 

“Hey, let’s take off your boots and vest, okay?”

“Mmm.”

Leo sat up sluggishly, unbuttoning the vest first. His movement was slow and timid, unlike most of his prior actions. It was sad, and Takumi wished more than ever that they were at home. 

Leo moved to his boots, which took about the same time to remove. But Takumi set the articles of clothing to the side, folding them instinctually. Leo laid back down, sighing at the strain of the task.

“Here, tell me if it’s too many covers. But only if it’s really too many!”

Takumi instructed, covering Leo with fur upon fur. At the third, Leo grunted, it was only a matter of time before he fell asleep. 

The Hoshidan tucked the covers against Leo’s body, eyebrows narrowed. 

“Sleep, Leo. It’s what you need most right now.”

Leo didn’t respond above a hum, still tucked into the mat. Takumi stood, exiting the tent. 

Hinata was outside, and Takumi sent him in. 

Was it safe to leave Leo in the woods of the Forlorn, even with Hinata and others? Takumi didn’t know.

Now, he’d have to focus on Fort Dragonfall. Perhaps he sent a healer into town to acquire what was necessary for the stew he promised Leo. 

But he wouldn’t admit to it. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The trip to Fort Dragonfall only served to irritate Takumi, he found. 

There was absolutely nothing and no one, as if the damned place had been evacuated. Nothing of use was left, and that was expected. 

They’d done all of this for nothing. 

There had been some random faceless, but nothing Takumi couldn’t handle. Especially when he was so livid. 

Instead of being home or actually doing something productive they were hunting stupid Faceless in an abandoned fort. 

And if there were faceless here, would there be faceless back in the woods?

Gods, Takumi prayed not. He trusted Hinata to fair his own, but it wasn’t just Hinata or the other soldiers that he would have to look over. 

Damn it. 

There had been sign of Faceless on their path, with the recent carcasses. It only incited Takumi to hop onto Hinoka’s Pegasus with her, rushing in hopes of returning promptly to assess the damage. 

Hinoka didn’t seem as concerned, confident in their army. 

But skill didn’t mean that there was no room for error. Leo was still ill, and Takumi wanted nothing more than to find him and look him over with his own eyes. 

They arrived to the camp within a minute, Takumi hopping off of the Pegasus and rushing towards the tent. 

With a harsh tug he’d pulled the flap up, and was surprised at how mundane the situation was. 

Leo was still fast asleep, Hinata sitting at the foot of the bed and reading? Hinata never read! It was weird. 

“Hinata- there were faceless?”

“Ah, yeah! But they didn’t even get into camp, just the outskirts. We handled them immediately!”

Takumi groaned, rubbing his face. 

“That’s good then, I suppose.”

“What of Fort Dragonfall, anything good happen?”

Takumi glanced at the man, before groaning.

“It was absolutely boring. There wasn’t a single living being there, completely deserted.”

“Do you have an idea as to why that is?”

“Nope. I’ll have a letter sent to Ryoma tomorrow, and perhaps Hinoka and I can make further plans.”

Hinata shrugged, standing up to stretch. 

“I guess that’s a good thing though, right? Safer or whatever.”

“Yeah.”

The Prince looked to his retainer, asking. 

“Anything unusual?”

“With him? Nah. He slept through most of the evening, only really waking up to ask for water. That stew thing you asked that healer to make should be done now, if you’re interested.”

“If you could grab two bowls I’d be indebted to you.”

Hinata laughed, snorting dorkily. 

“A prince indebted to me over a soup? Fat chance!”

Hinata left then, allowing Takumi time to himself. For the most part at least. 

He removed his shoes, wiping at his eyes to rid them of their sleep. He needed to wet a rag and wipe Leo’s face, which was dampened by sweat. 

Takumi took the pitcher beside the bed, finding a cloth in his bag of clothing after considerable digging. Wetting it, he dabbed at Leo’s forehead. 

Takumi hoped whatever this was didn’t keep him ill for much longer. It was nerve-wracking, and the illness itself seemed to spur so suddenly with no signs. It didn’t make sense that he was so sick. 

Quietly, ever so quietly, Takumi leaned down and held the fever-flushed cheeks. He stroked the skin, cooing softly to Leo as if the man was awake. 

“You’ll be alright, Ritoruraion.”

It was comfortable to slip into Hoshidan, like his mother used to. It felt safer, more personal. 

And even if Leo was safe, it connected them again. 

To show such endearment was weird for him, but Takumi was positively enthralled in the beauty that was Prince Leo. His appearance, charm, personality. How real he’d been. 

Leo made Takumi feel human, Takumi decided. 

Not tied to his regrets nor his anger. A means to break free and to feel like he wasn’t the worst being in the world anymore. 

But perhaps Takumi was, for feeling something like this for a Nohrian Prince. 

It wasn’t fair to Leo. 

Hinata returned then, with the bowls. He’d paused as he looked Takumi over, suddenly uneasy. 

“Uh- I’ll just um… I’ll set this down and go, okay?”

Takumi had pulled away, flustered. 

“Y-yeah. Thank you Hinata.”

Hinata set the bowls down beside Takumi, nodding quietly. 

“No problem, Takumi!”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Leo, wake up, okay? It’s time to eat.”

Leo’s eyes blurred into existence, the man yawning slowly. 

“Eat?”

He was helped up, leaning heavily on the Hoshidan as he sniffed stuffily. 

“What is it?”

Takumi took a bowl, holding what appeared to be a Nohrian spoon. 

“Your stew. Can you stomach it?”

“I can.”

Leo assured, eyes closing again in strain. He hadn’t expected the Prince to feed him however, and an eye quirked open as he felt the spoon of warm soup pressed against his lips. 

He took the soup into his mouth, his eyebrows still confused at Takumi’s actions. 

Besides, Takumi seemed almost desperate to help, and Leo didn’t have the heart to tell him otherwise. 

“How did the mission go?”

“It was abandoned.”

“Abandoned?”

Another spoonful, Takumi sighing. 

“Yeah, they must have known we were going there.”

“It makes sense, I’d say. We did see Kamui a day ago… Are you worried?”

“Nope! They’re obviously too scared of us!”

Leo chuckled, resting against Takumi’s shoulder. 

“While I enjoy the stew, I feel worn out. Is it alright if I go back to sleep?”

Takumi hummed, helping Leo into the bedding even as he protested against it. 

“Stop fighting me, moron- you really do need to rest. I’ll wake you in a little to try again. Okay?”

“Mm. Takumi, thank you.”

“Y-yeah! Not a problem, really. Just get better soon okay?”

Leo smiled sleepily, almost smug and knowing. 

“Okay.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How can one be a king, if he is no longer a man?"

The morning after Leo was faring better, his skin less flushed and his eyes with a similar gleam he’d previously held before the sudden fever hit him. Takumi woke Leo early morning, having brought him a soft porridge that should have been easy for him to eat. 

“Get up Leo.”

“Mm- I’m getting up.”

Leo sat upright, ruffling his bangs out of his face again to focus on what was present. Takumi was sitting beside the mat, holding a bowl out for Leo who took it graciously. He wasn’t that hungry, but Leo would definitely eat if not for any other reason than to provide nourishment to himself. He couldn’t afford to get weak from not providing for himself when he was sick. 

And besides, Takumi would no doubt throw another fit. 

Leo took the spoon, still surprised at the Nohrian cutlery. But it was accepted readily. He ate what was presented to him, Takumi digging into his own food. 

“Any idea of what we’re gonna do now?”

“... Nothing set in stone until Ryoma approves of it.”

Leo nodded, understanding as he himself used to report to Father and Xander before he could do much more. Of course it would be the same with Takumi. Though he assumed due to being a general, perhaps Takumi had a little more leeway in his decisions. Leo never had that, everything was absolute from father with no chance of much else. Obedience was key. 

Takumi glanced over at Leo, moving a hand over to his cheek and feeling for a fever.

“Still warm.”

“Did you expect me not to be?”

“No.”

Leo chuckled, leaning into the hand. 

“You know, Takumi… You’re pretty touchy.”

Takumi withdrew his hands, reddening and sputtering. 

“Y-You ass! That’s the last time I help you! I don’t even care if you’re sick!”

Leo raised his hands, shaking his head. Of course, his words may have been a little too blunt for the Hoshidan to understand his intentions were not to call him out. 

“No no- It’s not an insult! Merely an observation, positive even! I don’t mind spending this time with you at all, it’s rather pleasant even. Why do you always assume I’m trying to upset you?”

Takumi was red, glaring at Leo as if he had brought up a sore topic. Or perhaps he was still fuming. Ah, whatever. 

“You must be pretty weird then, calling me out AND asking me to keep touching you.”

Leo snorted, biting back a snark consisting of ‘You forget you’re the one who keeps touching me’ and instead replying quietly. 

“I think it’s only natural to crave touch and affection, we’re a very social species Takumi and we thrive on our bonds and closeness. Is it wrong of me to approach you and ask why you’re so touchy?”

“It is the way you do it! You make me sound like some kind of creep!”

“But I don’t see you this way! Surely, you’re nothing of the sort!”

Takumi sighed, relaxing ever so slowly and rolling his eyes. 

“Just- don’t point it out. You’re making it weird.”

“Are you embarrassed to show me affection?”

“Are you not embarrassed to be coddled by a Hoshidan Royal?”

Leo quieted, pondering over the question. He definitely should have been, yet it almost reminded him of what he wished Camilla would do for him, or even Xander. He’d wanted someone to think fondly of him, to offer him attention. 

Leo wasn’t always strong, and since arriving in Hoshido, it had become abundantly clear. 

“No, I’m not.”

Leo said firmly, setting the bowl down. He reached over, yanking Takumi’s hands in his as he answered with finality. 

“It isn’t about bloodlines, Takumi. Not anymore. If it was, I’d be in a cell right now. Or perhaps, my family would have invaded castle Shirasagi in attempts to return me. Likely, I would have just rotted away or died. I am a pawn to the Nohrian Army, after all. They’d return to take Brynhildr back at most. I do not see you and think Hoshidan. As I assume you do not see me and think Nohrian. I see Takumi. Takumi who is extremely intelligent, perhaps not as composed as myself but just as emotional, who enjoys soups, plays games geared towards war and strategy, witty-tongued, and reads to understand. A pleasure and a coping mechanism, even. I see someone so similar to me, yet all of his qualities have their own special touch. Long hair symbolizing honor, archer’s eyes that are far too soft for the enemies he’s taken down- betrayal. You feel so betrayed. You’re right to feel betrayed. I wonder if there is anyone in this world who has yet to hurt you. I pray so.”

Leo paused, Takumi having gone silent and staring at the blonde as if he were something amazing. Truly, Leo wasn’t. But perhaps, divulging these observations, confirming Takumi’s worth, perhaps this is what he needed the most. 

“The Gods are cruel, are they not? We are to honor and worship them even as they fight, and fuel our own. We have segregated our people, began a war of discrimination, yet do we not all bleed? Are we not all people who bleed the color red? The kings who sit in their thrones as if they know what’s best because they hold the blood of a dragon. Yet they are fools in their own right. Cocky and vulnerable. These kings can only see what their closed eyes allow them to and yet, we the people are no better. Obedience, docility, silence, and blood. We bow to a king, yet what truly makes a king worthy?”

Leo was caught in his rant, caught in that expression of Takumi that just-

It took everything from Leo. The need to protect the man became absolute. 

“My father is not worthy, not even worthy to be a simple man. What simple man finds pleasure in his children killing one another? What simple man takes on multiple partners while his stays true to him? How can one be a king, if he is no longer a man?”

Takumi’s hands tightened on Leo’s, as if Leo was a priest and Takumi needed to be saved. Perhaps that was a fair assessment. 

“So, pray tell, what does our bloodlines mean in the end? No matter, you and I can activate dragon veins. That is the only perk to our blood, yet we both can do it. So, Prince Takumi, we are not so different after all.”

The ending was powerful, soft yet it screamed and resonated within the Hoshidan. Leo was right, and yet Takumi had never opened his eyes to see as such. His tone was so emotional and yet his words were rational. 

The makings of a fine leader, Leo was truly the finest of the Nohrian Royals. The most intelligent and moral sane. 

And it took Takumi’s breath away, as he trembled and clung to Leo’s hands, those soft, uncalloused hands. Hands that have not needed to draw a sword or bow, instead holding a book of magic and using his intelligence to fight his wars. 

Gods. Please.

Takumi felt tears well up, and he hadn’t the will to wipe them away. He collapsed onto Leo, their hands still linked as he rested his chin snuggly into the shoulder of the blonde. 

“We’re not so different, you and I.”

Leo was right, he was always so right.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The encounter had progressively grown more intimate and therefore, uncomfortable. Currently, Leo resided against the silver-haired youth, who insisted he could in fact braid the short hairs on Leo’s head. Though, Leo supposed they may have grown out a little since his last haircut, so it was truly a possibility. 

However, this left Leo sitting in between Takumi’s legs, as the man picked at the blonde hair and snarked. 

“You need a bath, your hair is so greasy!”

“Point me to literally any bath and I’ll do so right now- I was sweating out the fever!”

“Excuses!”

Takumi snickered, fully aware he could not truly braid Leo’s hair, not when he wasn’t focused at all. But Leo certainly didn’t need to know that. Honestly, after that speech the blonde delivered Takumi felt like a different approach was needed. Leo was not Hoshido, and it was truly unfair to regard him with Hoshidans. Leo was an anomaly, a rarity: a diamond in the middle of sand. 

This was the only time Takumi felt grateful for his brothers choice. Of course, he did not approve of such pathetic tactics, but he would admit he understood them. And for Leo to be the way he currently is. Rather, to be who he truly is?

Takumi didn’t expect this of Leo. 

As Leo didn’t expect this from Takumi. 

It was weird, really. Leo couldn’t help but think as those hands stroked through the sweaty locks that stuck to his head, that Takumi was something precious. Delicate. 

Betraying Nohr didn’t hold the same value, not like it did before. Though, this could be the influence of the lasting effects Leo hadn’t rid himself of. No, it had to of been. Even if Takumi wasn’t aware, Leo was. There were properties he couldn’t rebuttal, things that Leo didn’t understand that were done to him. He could only use this makeshift spell and remain extremely cautious towards his own actions and thoughts. 

Anything could be an influence of what had been done to him. 

But Leo wouldn’t dare inform Takumi of this, worrying the man was a no no. 

And if Takumi knew anything, he would feel remorse and blame himself. This was something Leo purely couldn’t allow. 

Takumi was far too special to Leo now for the man to think anything different. Leo was always brave and strong, he wouldn’t dare stop now that he’d found something worth protecting. 

He wondered how Prince Ryoma would react, knowing of his mental return. Even if the presence was still within him, confusing him, Leo was still himself. More than he’d been since his capture. 

But it didn’t dismiss that Ryoma was kind and gentle with him. It also didn’t change the sessions of torture he’d been put through. Though, it was fairly light torture. They’d simply drugged and scared him, enabling him to lean on and co-depend on his captors. 

But Takumi wasn’t apart of it, aware eventually, but not apart of it. So he was safe. 

And Leo couldn’t bring himself to attack the prince now even if he’d tried. No, Leo couldn’t yet decipher the code that was Takumi, but he knew he would kill to protect him. Leo wouldn’t allow a single hair on his head to be injured, and that was simply how it was. 

When Leo had held Takumi, let him cry those ugly cries, it felt almost like contentment. Hell, he was happy Takumi was crying. Takumi needed to cry those tears. And who better to cry to than Leo, who would understand and support the Prince by any means necessary?

Takumi had found a very strong ally, Leo mused. Stronger than the bonds of time, and stronger than anyone else. Because he enjoyed Takumi. And Takumi enjoyed him. 

That was all Leo knew for certain, at this point. 

The blonde whined, cocking his head back tiredly. 

“Hey Takumi?”

“Yeah?”

“Are we going to see Xander soon?”

Takumi pursed his lips, massaging the oily scalp almost distantly. 

“Yeah, I think so. But it’ll be all of us. So… So it should be okay. Are you nervous?”

“Perhaps a little… Xander always expected much higher of me than I could necessarily handle… But I’ll be okay. I’ve got you, after all.”

Takumi was pleasantly red, basking in the trust Leo held for him, and the affection in his tone. 

“I’ll use my big bad archer friend to frighten off my brother.”

Leo laughed, yawning into the back of his hand. 

“Tired?”

“Mm- what time is it?”

“Well, I’d say a little before noon. I’m surprised no one’s dragged me out yet… But It’s probably better they not. They would see your sorry state.”

“Oh shut it.”

Both boys laughed, and the actions were continued as if there was no friendly banter, just the calm that had Leo dozing off again. 

“Sleep well, Ritoruraion.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leo woke again feeling extremely cold. Of course, this was fairly likely since he was in Nohr. And they were outside no less. It had been some time since he’d been home but he didn’t think it would affect him so heavily. It had only been a week or so, right? 

Why was he adapted to Hoshido’s weather already?

Perhaps so.

Though, it was likely due to the fever. It seemed to come back full throttle in the evening, which made sense he supposed. While he felt much better in the morning, illness always seemed to hit when the sun went down. 

He groaned, shifting the covers tighter against himself as bleary red eyes looked around the tent. It was just him, maybe Takumi went to have dinner. The sliver of tent open revealed the night covered surroundings, and Leo would guess it around nine or so in the evening. 

Pulling himself to sit upright, Leo wiped at his own sweaty bangs. There wasn’t necessarily hunger, but he felt his stomach curl lightly with need. His body protesting and informing him that he needed nutrients. And who was Leo to deny his body?

The blonde removed the blankets regretfully, shivering violently as he slowly stood. He’d felt dizzied, and it left him swaying for a moment. However, he’d calmed down almost instantly and set to walking out of the tent. He could see the faint glow of the fire from the center of the camp, following the light in hopes of finding sustenance. 

There were people occupied near the firepit, but Leo wasn’t exactly sure who was there. It was still fairly dark, and his eyes weren’t the clearest in his current state. Leo was close enough now that he could clearly see Hinoka, Takumi, Hinata, Saizo, Orochi, and Rinkah. The size of the group shouldn’t have intimidated him, but he was also very aware that said group weren’t the fondest of him. 

He quietly approached them, Takumi popping to stand the moment he’d seen Leo. 

“You should be resting!”

“I’ve found I’m quite hungry.”

Takumi quieted, Hinoka taking over and getting up to grab him a bowl of the stew they’d made that night. 

Leo sat down next to the standing Takumi, hands reaching towards the flames in hopes of warming up a little more. Takumi sat down, before scolding. 

“You’re only in your undershirt and pants! That’s gonna kill you!”

Shrugging off his own furs, Takumi proceeded to wrap Leo up in the furs. 

“There- Perfect! Don’t you dare take it off! I think your fever spiked again, you really should be in the tent.”

“Don’t be such a mom.”

Hinata laughed, the small groups attention focused on the two princes. It would have been embarrassing but Leo felt too poor to care. However Takumi was perfectly well, and hand no issue sputtering. 

“I am not a mom! I’m watching out for him! Subaki does the same thing for Sakura! As Yukimura did for all of us! It’s just that I’m worried!”

“Yukimura is pretty much a mom too though!”

Takumi groaned, slumping back and glaring at Hinata. 

“Your logic is flawed and stupid!”

“Someone’s cranky.”

He was damned right about that. 

Leo rubbed at his eyes, groaning. 

“This encounter is fun and all, but you’re fairly loud. Could we quiet down a bit?”

“You should go back to the tent and rest, stupid.”

“It’s stuffy in there and I wanted the fresh air.”

Takumi huffed, and Leo couldn’t help but grin slightly at the action. Takumi was so easily flustered it was almost ridiculous. But he enjoyed it. It was fun to see Takumi get riled up. Perhaps that was sadistic, but Leo didn’t have it in him to care. 

“I’m back!”

Hinoka called, setting the bowl into Leo’s hands and grinning. 

“I made sure to put a lot of liquid in, so make sure you enjoy it okay?”

“Ah- thank you. That’s very thoughtful. I doubt I would have been able to stomach it otherwise.”

Leo held the soup, rather so, broth close and lifted it to his mouth. He wouldn’t bother with a spoon, not when this would warm him much quicker than a silly piece of metal and teaspoon of liquid would prior. No, Leo liked this much better. The broth itself was delicious even, reminding him of the Nohrian spices he hadn’t tasted in Hoshidan cooking. While he enjoyed the food they provided, there was nothing compared to the familiar taste of home. 

Takumi had watched him, Leo knew, but it was because Takumi worried for Leo almost constantly. The blonde didn’t understand what made him stand out enough for Takumi to feel pulled into assisting him. There truly wasn’t anything special about Leo. Whether or not he was Royal, it was for the other side. And without their bloodlines getting in the way- he was just Leo. Leo who had hardly any appeal was hard to get along with and complained too frequently. Leo who didn’t treat others as equals unless they challenged him. Or were Takumi. Though he assumed both applied for the silver-haired teen. 

But maybe, Takumi had found worth and interest in Leo. After all, he was extremely friendly compared to their first few days together, and more so now that Leo was fighting along his side. 

Well, trying at least. One could only accomplish so much until it was no longer viable to ask this of the blonde. Especially in his current state. It was truly concerning, and Leo knew better than to deny himself when he was unwell. If this meant allowing Takumi to nurse him back to full health, Leo was none the wiser and would not argue. 

The attention seemed to avert from him as Hinoka sat down, soon speaking again. 

“I think… Ryoma wants to invade Castle Krakenburg.”

Takumi sputtered, Leo barely able to give his attention to this revelation. 

“What?! I thought we wanted to go peacefully!”

“You know as well as I do the only way to achieve peace is if we force them to surrender brother! Ryoma doesn’t want to kill any of the royal siblings- I think he just wants to capture Krakenburg and execute King Garon.”

“But isn’t it dangerous? The Nohrian siblings are strong and wouldn’t go down without a fight!”

“Then we won’t either- we are more than able to protect our own kind Takumi. Our army is stronger than theirs, and our morales are much higher!”

“What if we kill one of the siblings?!”

Leo dropped the bowl of broth, eyes shut as if he was attempting to recover and speak. Takumi had immediately moved the bowl, checking over Leo again. 

“A-are you dizzy? Should we lay down?”

Leo shook his head, quiet as he averted his attention to Hinoka. 

“May… May I make a request?”

The redheaded Princess paused but nodded hesitantly. 

“S-sure.”

“Please… Spare Elise. She’s- She is the only light in Nohr. If you must only spare one- please let it be Elise.”

Hinoka’s eyes widened before she held Leo’s shoulder comfortingly. 

“Our goal is to keep all of the siblings alive… Having you might encourage them to not engage us in battle. I don’t want you to lose any siblings as we’ve lost ours.”

Azura and Kamui. It was always focused on Azura and Kamui. 

Leo nodded, head dropping as the magic of a splitting headache tensed his entire being. 

“Oi, Leo. Let’s go back to the tent, yeah? I’m tired and we could sleep.”

Leo averted back to Takumi, nodding slowly. 

“I’d like that.”

The male was helped up by calloused hands, and he leaned heavily and numbly against the brown-eyed Prince. 

They’d returned to the tent, Leo worse for wear and tucked under multiple furs. Takumi fretted, but only as much as he allowed himself. Quietly, he massaged the blonde’s hairline and temples. 

“You would accept your sibling's death?”

Leo cracked his eyes open, before shutting them pitifully. 

“It doesn’t matter what I would do… My input has lost value some time ago.”

And Takumi felt his heart tug uncomfortably. 

He leaned down, foreheads touching as he mumbled, hovering over the other’s own mouth. 

“Do you believe I wouldn’t take your words to heart?”

Leo was now reduced to sputtering, his cheeks heating harsher from their position instead of the fever. But Takumi was- calm. Collected. Like Leo prided himself as. 

“I only seem to believe it more and more- as we spend these days together… Takumi?”

“Mm?”

“Aren’t you afraid of acquiring illness?”

“Would you care for me if I caught a cold?”

“I would, as you have done so for me.”

“Then no.”

Leo let out a shuddered breath, eyes still caught on the ones that slowly closed. Takumi seemed peaceful, perhaps this was a Hoshidan thing. 

Takumi was simply too composed for such a close act. 

It wasn’t fair, nor was it right to tease a sick man. 

Rather, Leo would be put under false impressions if Takumi continued to humor him like this. 

Leo took a moment, before tangling his hands in silver hair. This seemed to catch Takumi off guard, and rightly so- the damned ass! Takumi opened his eyes, about to question until lips covered his own, red eyes shut as he pursued their kiss. 

And Takumi was weakened to the act, the widened eyes delicately shutting as he met the affection with just as much endearment. 

Oh, Little Lion, how easily you've ensnared me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leo is such a smooth talker, I want more perspective from Leo's side of things, so I focused more on him!


End file.
